A&O Lemon Request
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Title says it all
1. Intro

Hi guys! because my story STALKERS are going to end plus i haven't got any idea for a new story, i think i could make some lemon request for you guys :). And i have only one rule: no gay pairing. I don't know how to do it. Anyways have a great day and see you all later.


	2. Best Birthday Gift

A/N: Hi guys! this is yet another request from my friend Phantomtwriter and this is a very long one. I might think that this story will reach 2k words or more maybe. Well, i hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave review and pm me if you want me to write your lemon request. See you all later.

It's already morning in Jasper City, and it's Saturday so most wolves will go out town with their friends or families. But for one particular wolf, this Saturday is very special for him. Winston woke up to see Eve smiling next to him. He admired her face and those beautiful hazel eyes."Good morning Winston" Eve greeted him with a sly smile. Winston chuckles and kiss her nose, "good morning too Eve" he replied back. Winston tries to get up but get restrained by Eve. She trace a finger from his chest down to his crotch, clutching his balls.

Winston moaned at her action."You are not going anywhere sweety, don't you remember what day is this?" Eve asked. "Of course i do remember silly, it's my birthday" Winston answered smugly. Eve smiles at her husband. She leaned in and went for a passionate kiss with him. Winston smirk and put a hand behind her head and deepen the kiss. Eve gritted her teeth while she keep kissing him. She never forget how Winston can please her only with his kiss. The two broke up the kiss soon, panting and gasping for air. They're in _lust_."You wanna watch me _play?_ " Eve emphasize the last word while giving him a seductive smile. Winston knew what she meant and nodded excitedly. Eve raise his shirt above his head and threw it somewhere else. She begin to kiss his old but yet muscular body down until she made it to his crotch.

Eve shot a mischievous smile at him and within a milisecond, she pull down the pants and his cock springs up. She giggle as a response."Looks like a gotta tame this wild _wolf_ " Eve licked her lips as she eyeing the big lupine cock. Winston could only watch in awe as she begin to do wonders at him.

Meanwhile...

2 cars had parked in front of Winston and Eve's house. The door went open and reveal four wolves. Two female one with golden fur with hazel eyes, the other one with white fur and lavender eyes. There are also 2 males. One have a gray fur with deep blue eyes while the other one have brown fur with a grass green eyes. The four then strolled towards the door silently."What do you guys bring for Dad?" Lilly asked happily."Just a small cake with an i love you dad ontop of it" Kate replied back to Lilly."So what do you guys have?" Humphrey asked "just some cigar" Garth chirped. Humphrey's eyes went wide."You do know that Winston don't smoke?" Humphrey asked. Garth groaned in annoyance. He brought the wrong gift like the last year when he brought some firecrackers from Winston and nearly set his house on fire.

Garth rubbed the back of his head while smiling at those old memories."Well, i guess i might going to give this to Nars. Im sure he'll love this cigar" Garth stated. The four then knock on the wooden door but there's no answer. They knocked on the door again harder but still no response. They push the door and found out it's not locked. They quickly roamed on the first floor, searching for Eve and Winston. After some minutes, they rendezvous at the family room."Damn, where the hell are they?" Kate cursed under her breath "maybe they're on the second floor" Lilly chirped. The four agrees and slowly made their way to the second floor of the house.

As they slowly creep to the second floor, they can hear some low but audible moan. They strolled down the corridor slowly and arrive at the front door of Eve and Winston's room. They open it forcefully and see that take everyone's breath. There they are, having sex while Eve sucking on his massive dick while Winston patting her head. The six wolves either shocked or grossed at the sight."Guys i can explain" Winston spoke."You don't need to explain anything dad" Kate said, still looking away from her mother and father.

"Sweety don't be mad, i didn't get him any birthday present so i gave him this" Eve suddenly wrap her arm around Kate and give her a passionate kiss. Everyone was startled, even Winston."You know, this could be the best birthday ever" Winston lament. Eve broked the kiss and soon she went back to Winston, finishing what she had started. The four wolves then just shrugged it off and join the sex party. Humphrey positioned him ontop of Kate while Garth and Lilly does the same. "Come on Humphrey, show me what you got" Kate lustfully pleaded. Humphrey shot her a smile and kiss her forehead before thrusting his 11 inch dick inside her.

Kate moaned sharply as she feel the massive organ went into her vagina. Meanwhile, Garth having Lilly's brain fucked. They are currently in doggy style and having the best moment of their life."Ohh Garth, please go faster" Lilly begged. Garth smiled at her and picked up the pace. His ball literally slapping against her ass while he grab her breast and play with it. Lilly moaned in pleasure, she gritted her teeth when Garth slammed his huge cock inside her small and tight pussy. Lilly suddenly ask Garth to stop. Garth was confused. She was enjoying all of this but suddenly decide to stop?. But his thought were answered as Lilly flipped him and bouncing up and down his cock.

Lilly had gone insane, she's fucking Garth so hard that he begin to feel a sharp pain on his cock. Damn, she's one crazy innocent wolf."L-Lilly, slow down!" Garth grip her shoulder to ease the pain. Lilly realise what she have done and apologize to Garth before continuing. They both soon climax and Lilly rest her body against his chest."I love you Garth" she said sincerely "me too Lilly" Garth replied back. Meanwhile, Eve are doing a tit job on Winstons dick. She rubbing her tit slowly against his dick, trying to tease him in a seductive manner."Eve, why you have to do this?" Winston groaned. Eve licked her lips tentatively and stop her teasing and went back to work on his dick.

She press his dick between her massive boobs causing Winston eyes to roll back of his head and let his tongue rolled out from the side of his mouth. Eve smile at the sight. The sight that she always love and found sexy. She continue to doing this for another 5 minutes before Winston finally gave up to her and shot rope after rope of thick white cum onto her face, hair, breast, and body. Eve laughed and lick the tasty cum. It taste like...Winston. Yeah. Eve got up and went to kiss him again passionately.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was humping Kate with great speed and force that makes Kate's breast jiggle. Humphrey sees this and seize the moment by sucking on one of Kate's breast while playing with the other one. Kate moaned sharply as the pure feeling surging through her spine like an electric bolt. Kate look down and see Humphrey humping her down like crazy. She held up his chin, earning some disappointed whine before she shove her tongue into his mouth, which Humphrey reply back happily. Humphrey's hand went to her breast again and give it a squeeze. Kate gasped and dug her claws to Humphrey's shoulder, some bloods were seen pouring a bit from his shoulder.

"Kate!" he warned "sorry" Kate weakly apologized. Humphrey smiled and kiss her temple and went straight fucking her again. Kate wrapped her arm around his shoulder while thrusting into his cock. Bad choice. Her tempo is not fast as Humphrey's. Humphrey notice her actions and slow down a bit so she can match with his. After they matched, they went to build up their climax again. Humphrey hollered in pleasure as he can see his beautiful goddess beneath him sweating from all of those fucking. Kate could feel that she coming close and so does Humphrey. "H-HUMPHREY! i don't think im gonna last longer!" Kate yelled "Fuck! me too!" Humphrey shouted. Soon, they both cummed with eachother.

Some of it leaks and went down to the bed sheet. The group of wolves were tired, but not just yet. There's still one or two thing were actually has to be done And Eve knows what must be do next. She glance at her own daughter and flash them a naughty wink. "Girls, can you please give daddy a present while i handle these two badboys?" Eve licked her lips at those large cock. Both Kate and Lilly smiled and walk to their father sexily, swaying their hips side to side with their mates cum still leaking from their own respective pussy!.

Winston could only watch in awe as his daughter are coming to give him the best gift of his life, man, he's so lucky to have two sexy daughters. Kate went to sit on her fathers chest while Lilly went to his crotch to tame the _wild wolf_. "Dad, i ordered you to eat me out while Lilly suck on your cock!" Kate barked happily. Winston could only smile before he dove into his daughters tight slit and lick it with eagerness. Kate moaned in pleasure and threw her head back, eyes rolled to the back while her tongue hanging beside her mouth. Lilly is also giving her father the best moment of his life. She keeps gawking at the big red object while swallowing it up and down relentlessly, licking the precum on the tip.

Lilly bobbing her head up and down while savoring the taste of her father's cock. Kate is in heaven, Winston had licking up her clit as fast as he can, lapping all the leaking juices coming down from her love hole. Winston take a quick glance at his daughter and smile at his accomplishment. He could tell he's a great love maker even thought he's an old wolf. To be honest, he's also kind of surprised he didn't cum earlier. Winston use his finger to mimic a dick coming in and out from her pussy. Kate moaned in pleasure as she sees her dad using his fingers to make her mouth watery. Lilly was also can feel that her dad is coming close and start to use her tits to speed up the process. neither the three of them can hold longer.

K-Kate! i can't hold much longer!" Winston yelled. "Me too dad!" Kate screamed. "Come on dad! give it to me!" Lilly open her mouth excitedly, she can't wait to get a taste on her fathers cum. Winston can't hold himself for more longer and cummed to Lilly's breast, face, body, and hair with abundant white and hot sticky cum. Kate also squirted on her father's face as Winston lapped all of it. It took Kate several minutes until Winston cleaned all of it, Kate got up from her father and take a look at her sister whose enjoying all the cum on her body. Wasting no time, Kate dashed towards Lilly, grab her face and kiss her so she can also savors the cum. Winston slowly creep from behind and slam his throbbing cock into Lilly's womb. Lilly gasped and scream in pleasure at the same time. Kate had finished licking all the excessive cum and flash her little sister a devious smile.

Lilly tilted her head sideways when she suddenly kiss her with lust. Lilly was taken back at her sisters act but finally went along with her rhythm. Both of them start to rub their breast together while they stuck their tongue inside each others mouth. Winston become more aroused at the sight and decides to hump Lilly even harder, causing her to squeak and jiggle her breast. Kate seize the moment and latch her mouth on one of her nipples and suck to it. Lilly moaned and patted Kate's head and push it gently so Kate can give more to her.

Winston grab Lilly's waist from behind while keep humping her out. Lilly moaned wildly, she pull Kate's head and make out with her wildly. "Lilly im not going to hold longer!" Winston warned her, Lilly could only moan as a response. Winston then shoot rope after rope of cum deep into her womb. Lilly pulled out of the kiss and howled into the room. Winston pull out of her and as fast as a lightning strike put it back into Kate's pussy. Kate hissed in pleasure and bury her fathers face into her breast. Winston chuckled at his daughters reaction and went to lick her breast.

Lilly could only watch in awe as she begin to rub herself, juices coming out from her pussy. Kate release her grip from her fathers head and Winston quickly make out with his daughter with uttermost passion. Kate moaned into his mouth as their tongue battle for dominance. Winston slowly rubbed her back, making her purr at his touch. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Kate begin to humping back down to his dick, doubling the pleasure for both wolves. After several minutes of intense fucking, Winston could feel himself getting close. "Kate i am going to cum!" Winston warned her daughter. "Do it dad! fill me with your seed!" Kate said while gasping for air. Winston then gave it up to her and pump his seed deep into her womb. But Kate has another plan. She quickly pull out her fathers' dick, still pumping out white cum. Winston was confused. But then Kate went under him and pump his dick so she can get some of it. Lilly, wanting some of it too, rushes to Kate and got some. After 10 good seconds, it died down and both female wolves were covered in cum. Winston could only look in pure happiness at his daughters.

Meanwhile, across the bed (this happens during Winston get pleasured by his daughters, so it happens simultaneously) Eve was eyeing the two still throbbing cock. Eve licked her lips greedily as she snatched both cocks and begin to jacking it off. "Ohhh yeah Eve..." Both Humphrey and Garth moaned. Eve could only watch in awe as a precum drop from their penis into her mouth, she savored the taste an immediately like it. Eve begin to jacking them faster, she's begin to get addicted to their semen. Eve begin to suck at their cock regularly, and slurp it just to tease both of them. They can begin to feel that they're getting closer. 'Eve! im going to cum!" Humphrey shouted "me too!" Garth added. Eve smiled and soon she got shot by barrage of semen to her face, mouth, hair, breast, and body. They didn't stop cumming for 30 seconds and by the time is over, her golden fur had been replaced by white fur due to the amount of semen ejected to her. Eve laughed and lick all of it until there's nothing left.

Humphrey suddenly push Eve back violently and slam his massive dick to her vagina. Eve, having no time to react, squealed and instantly got shut by Garth's dick plundering her mouth. Humphrey begin to fuck her intensively while Garth face fucked her. Eve was taken surprise by this but went along with it. Humphrey pound her pussy and that cause Eve's breast start to jiggle. Garth slammed his dick down her throat chocking her a bit. Eve begin to jacking Garth's dick off while Humphrey playing with her pussy. After a few minutes, the three of them cummed to eachother. Garth and Humphrey agreed to switch place and go for another round. It last for 10 minutes before they came for the second time. Exhausted, Eve use whatever strength she got to crawl to Winston, who's laying down to his back, panting. Kate and Lilly went to their respective mates and make out with them passionately. Eve lay ontop of her husband and whispered to his ear softly. "So Winston, tell me, is this the best birthday gift you ever had?" Eve inquired "yes, definitely it is" Winston replied with a huge relief. Eve smiles and kiss him before the group of wolves went into a blissful sleep after their crazy love making.

A/N: YEAH! I FUCKING FINALLY FINISH IT! It's been a while since i updated any story and i really apologized for that, let's just say i have some issue with my life but i try to overcome with it anyway. And please keep leave a pairing whether it is on the review segment of PM segment and NOTE that i will pick it randomly. Anyways, during my absences i've come with two story idea, here's the idea.

1\. Second Wolf: This story based on Infamous:Second Son, if you have played it, then you know what im talking about :).

2\. Sands of Time: In this story, Humphrey was heartbroken when Kate married Garth. It got him so badly that it begins to corrupt his body as he begin to die slowly.

If you want to know more, just pm me and i'll answer ASAP, until then, see you all guys!.


	3. Contest For The Best

A/N: Hey guys! it's been a while since i updated this story/ request or whatever you want to call it. Anyways, this is requested by thecoolguy1234, please keep leaving request, who knows your request might get picked ;). Here's _Contest for the best_ . Enjoy.

It's night time in Jasper City, worlds biggest city. Most wolves had gotten to sleep or trying to sleep. But for three wolves, it's not sleep time yet. Humphrey was watching the television, flipping through the channels while he take a sip from his cold cappuccino coffee. His eyes were a bit sore, because he had a rough day. Working as an IT on a famous company could kill you slowly but painfully. And to make things even worse, There are two female wolves arguing about something that is even not important.

"So you were saying that you are better than me?" a white furred wolf asked "yeah, you got problem with that?" a golden furred wolf replied back sternly. "Well, it doesn't mean that because you are older than me, you are better than me" The white wolf, now recognized as Lilly replied back "shut up little sis, im the best and you know it" the golden furred wolf, now recognized as Kate, Lilly's older sister replied back. "You know that i am well known for my nickname the Innocent Flower, but it doesn't mean i don't have a dirty mind. Even Garth was astounded when he know i had more than meets the eye" Lilly said. "Well, i am known by people around Jasper as the hottest girl ever lived and i have a dirtier mind than you" Kate shot her little sister a naughty smile. "Would you stop it?" Lilly groaned.

"No, i am going to make you mad" Kate grinned at her little sister. Humphrey, whose originally didn't care about the two girls little chat starts to get annoyed. It's fucking 10 in the night and yet they still yelling at eachother like it's early morning. Humphrey's blood begin to boil slowly but at a steady pace, he's going to lose his temper in a matter of minutes.

"Stop it Kate!" Lilly cried.

"No i wont" Kate laughed.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"CAN YOU TWO GUYS PLEASE KEEP YOUR FUCKING TONE DOWN! I AM SUPER TIRED RIGHT NOW AFTER WORKING FOR FUCKING 8 STRAIGHT HOURS AND YOU GUYS EVEN DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! SO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Humphrey shouted as loud as he can, he had lose his temper. Kate and Lilly could swear the whole house shakes at his word and the neighbors could've been woken up from their sleep. Both wolves hung their head low, they should've known that. Humphrey wasn't the guy that likes to get angry, but when he does, even Eve's wrath almost could be outmatched by his. Once Garth, before marrying Lilly, make fun to Humphrey, and Humphrey lose his temper. He throw a punch to Garth's face, knocking him out cold instantly. Garth didn't wake up for 12 hours straight.

Humphrey sighed and calmed his nerves. He switched off the tv and lay his body on the big couch. He kicked off his shoes and snuggled to the pillow. "Im sorry for yelling at you, i was really annoyed by that. You guys better get some sleep soon. Bye Kate, bye Lilly" Humphrey waved at them weakly before going to sleep, snoring quietly. Kate and Lilly both look at eachother before looking at Humphrey, sleeping peacefully. "Sorry Kate, i should've not argue with you like that" Lilly apologized. "Me too, we should talk this topic somewhere else" Kate replied back. "And without Humphrey around us" Lilly crack a joke. The two laugh loudly, unaware of Humphrey's presence. "Would you two guys stop it already?" he said with a dark tone. Kate and Lilly instantly cover their mouths, realizing what they've done.

Both Kate and Lilly walk upstair to Kate's room in silence, neither both of them talk during their little walk. Kate twist the door knob and let the door flung open. Both girls walk to the room and Kate closed the door as quiet as possible, trying not to bother Humphrey again, or he'll be super mad and might kick them from his house, literally. "Want to play some games?" Kate offered her little sister Lilly "yeah, what do you got?" she asked delightfully. Kate turn on her PS4 and shows Lilly a bunch of games collection like Destiny, Assasins Creed Syndicate, and many more. "Wait, how about Black Ops III?" Lilly asked. Kate only nodded in response and launch the game. Both of them went to the multiplayer and play for several hours. The graphics looks so cool and the gameplay was smooth. Both of them had their own round winning killcam in separate modes, which they enjoy it very much. They begin to look tired and turn off the PS4. Now they don't have anything to do, just bored to death.

After 15 minutes of pure silence, Kate speaks up, loud enough to be heard by Lilly. "So Lilly, i have an idea that i think you might like" Kate said. Lilly's ears perk up. Kate's idea has to be good, or else, she would kill herself. "Yeah and then what's the idea?" Lilly asked plainly. "You know, since Humphrey is very tired, maybe we can give him some _relaxation_ " Kate emphasize the last word. At first, Lilly didn't realize what she meant until a few minute later she catch her drift."ARE YOU CRAZY KATE?!" Lilly shout outloud. Kate lunges at her at the speed of light and pinned her down onto the bed, with her hand covering Lilly's mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh! be quiet! don't make Humphrey awake!" Kate sternly remind her. She removes her hand from her mouth and Lilly positioned herself so now she is sitting on her ass.

"Come on, at least, i am the one who make this and besides, i know that you might can try something with Humphrey from that little nasty brain of yours" Kate said to her while knocking her forehead with her index finger. "Stop it Kate" Lilly pushed her finger away "and for a second consideration, i think im in" Lilly grinned evilly. The two then come out with a really nasty plan.

30 minutes later...

Humphrey POV

I was sleeping peacefully when i hear a faint sound of rumbling coming up from the stairs. I groaned in annoyance as i open my eyes and rub it. I look at the clock and it reads 1 am in the morning. " _The hell the girls were doing this late? they better have excuses or i'll have them to sleep at the backyard"_ I talked to myself. I marched up slowly and silently. As i arrived at my and Kate's room, i could hear a stifled moan and grunt. I forcefully open the door. "Would you guys stay quiet and-" i was dumbstruck. There they are, Kate and Lilly, naked, on my bed, kissing eachothers mouth and breasts lustfully. "What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate asked innocently. My stomach were instantly constricted and my throat felt dry. Before i can say anything, Kate push me to the wall and kiss me passionately. Now i know that they're trying to get my attention so i can make love with them, which i found sweet and sexy.

I instinctively deepen the kiss and wrap my arm around her waist. I flipped her as she squealed in surprise. I snaked my hand under her shirt and begin to caress her big boobs. She moaned into my mouth delightfully. "Oh Humphrey...mmmm" she moaned. Our moment suddenly coming into an abrupt end when i felt a pair of hand reach for my shoulder and spun me around. Turns out it was Lilly, and she also wants a piece of me. She throws me to the bed and launches herself ontop of me, kissing me wildly and jamming her tongue down to my throat.

Personally, i was kinda surprised when she made such daring moves. Little is known about her, apart from her likes of turtle and making jokes about it. But still, Lilly was a good kisser for me, but Kate is still the best. "Humphrey you sly wolf" Lilly moaned. Kate then forcefully remove her from me and both of them standing infront of me. "So while you were asleep, we're deciding to do something with you. We have decided to have a sex contest to see which is the best from both of us" Kate explained her intentions and also Lilly's. I was taken back by that. "Is that true?" i asked in disbelief. Both of them nodded their head. "Well, then lets get the contest started" i said while pulling down my boxer and reveal my 11 inch long and 2 inch thick dick. Both of them instantly drooled over my cock. They lick their lips hungrily. "My my, such a big _wolf_ you got there" Kate seductively called out my dick. I just chuckled in response.

Wasting no time, both of them lunges back at me, sucking on my cock ferociously and i can even feel their sharp teeth grazing on it. "Geez girls, calm down" i said patting their head. Kate handle the top while Lilly handle the bottom. They both do a great job on my penis. Kate then take the whole thing into her mouth sinking it down her throat. Lilly whimper in disappointment. Knowing this, i motioned Lilly to come close to me and i grab her thigh and begin to suck at her clit. Lilly screamed in pleasure as she humping me down, her juice dripping out wildly. "Oh Humphrey, please don't stop!" she cried and beg to me. I just smiled evilly and continue to eat her out. Kate was also doing some moves on my cock. She would kiss my balls for several times before putting back my dick into her mouth.

I almost fainted from the pleasure i am receiving from the two hungry wolves. After a few minutes, i begin to feel that im going to cum soon. I release Lilly's thighs and ask her to join Kate. She nodded and hoist herself up from me and join Kate, whose sucking on my cock. I stand up and begin to jack off my cock, Lilly and Kate had their mouths wide open, wanting my cum badly while rubbing their breast. "Im cumming!" I cried.

Soon, rope after rope of white, sticky cum fired from my penis and onto their face and body. Both female wolves laughed as some get caught in their eyes and some went to their mouth. After 20 seconds of ejecting cum, i could only see they are covered in cum. The two sisters then begin to kiss eachother passionately while rubbing their coated breast together which makes me sexually aroused and causing my dick to throbbing again.

After they finished cleaning their bodies from my cum, Kate says that she's going to be first, followed by Lilly. "Come on Humphrey, make me your little horny slut" Kate teased me as she licked her lips, hips swaying back and forth while her hands cupping her breast. "Then come here to get the prize" i called her while jacking my dick slowly. She instantly run to me and kissed me deeply, licking my mouth to gain entrance. I noticed this and let her tongue invade mouth. It was a kiss that i've never felt before. Kate twisted her head to gain dominance from me. We made out until we need to catch our breath again, panting heavily.

Kate suddenly jump to my chest and push my head to her moist pussy. "Come on Humphrey, i know you want it" she said while holding the back of my head. I just laughed and begin to lick and kiss her pussy. Kate arched her back in pleasure as a response, her grip on my head were decreased and i seize it by looking at her breast and latch my mouth on one of her nipple while my hand gently kneading the others, rubbing my thumb over them. "HUMPHREEEEY!" Kate screams in pure ecstacy. I just smirked and continue to bite on it gently. I then kiss her for a second before turning my attention to her needing pussy again. I begin to suck on her clit, her eyes went to the back of her head while she howling in pleasure.

"Humphrey, im not going to last longer!" Kate yelled at me. Soon, a flood of her juice came to my mouth and i lapped it all up. I licked the remains on my cheek and she slowly slide from my body onto my crotch. She lifts my balls slowly, looking at it viciously. 'Mmm, such a nasty cock you got" she trailed. Before i know it, she let it slide into her mouth, sucking and licking it hungrily like she hasn't drank anything for 3 days straight. I could only watch in awe and pat her head before giving her head a violent push, my dick sliding all way in down her throat. She was choking so i release her head. After she adjusted her throat, she begin to find her pace and begin to slightly squeezing my ball.

"Ohh Kate..." i moaned. Lilly was pleasuring herself using her paw on the edge of the bed while i got sucked by my beautiful wife Kate. i grab her breast and start playing with them, her tits were big and it could make any male wolves in Jasper went crazy, it's a shame they would never land their hands on her boobs, because it is mine and it will always be. I begin to feel myself going to explode inside her throat really fast. I pull her head and i begin to jack myself off. "Give me to it babe" Kate said seductively, tongue hanging outside of her mouth while rubbing her breast together. I cummed all over her face and breast. Kate laugh and lick it all. She then kiss my cock on the head. I flipped her over and i positioned my cock near her entrance.

I slammed my big cock all the way in, she cringed and i kissed her to ease the pain. After a few minutes, i begin to thrust in and out of her slowly, trying not to hurt her. "Ohh Humphrey you naughty omega" Kate moaned. "And you one sexy alpha" i breathed in her ear, tickle her a bit and cause her back to arch in pleasure. I begin to pick up the pace and slapping my ball onto her ass. Her breast jiggle violently as i kept fucking her real fast. "H-Hump-hrey! im not going to hold on much longer!" she cried. "Me too!" i shouted. We both came, my semen flowing to her womb like a flood. She remove herself from me while my cum still dripping from her pussy. "You take a break while i deal with the Innocent Flower" i called Lilly with her nickname. Kate rested her head on the pillow and try to get a good view of me fucking her younger sister. "Give her what you got Humphrey, show it to her" Kate cheered on Humphrey.

Lilly suddenly push me onto my back and silenced me with a lustfully kiss. She then went down to the south and find my still dripping with cum cock, she held it with her hand. She drool on it. "My my, this is slightly bigger than Garth, wonder if it will fit to me" she commented after seeing my size and length. To be honest, i am kinda proud when she told me mine is bigger than Garth, guess Garth has found his match. Lilly drop her head on it and swirl her tongue on it. I push her head and she loves it. She suddenly pull out and hang it ontop of her mouth. I was going to protest but then she did something that Kate never done to me. She place it between her breast and begin to do a titsex. Kate's jaw went drop when she does that. Lilly give a winning wink to her sister and a seductive one to me.

Kate never tried that to me and that feels so good. Her soft round breast hitting my cock is like a sponge. I pat her head and comment "you really got a dirty mind Lilly, even dirtier than your sister" and rub her cheek. "You know im dirty" she replied quickly while trying to focus on fucking me. She would always kiss or lick the head of my cock whenever it gets near from her mouth. After a few minutes, i begin to feel myself going to cum for the 3 or 4th time because i really don't know how much i have came this night. "Lilly, prepare yourself!" i yelled. Her only response is by quickening her pace and seconds later, my cum burst to her tits. She rubs it and licks it. "Mmmmmm salty and tasty" she put her covered in cum index finger in her mouth and suck on it, causing a sickening audible slurping noises. I grab her and pinned her down. I put my cock into her mouth for a few seconds before putting it into her swollen pussy.

Lilly moaned and grab my head, quickly kiss me passionately. i moaned into her mouth while she did the same. She begin to thrust against me so i take that as a sign to begin. I grab her ass and begin to thrusting as well. It all start slow before she wants me to go rough on her. I literally stabbing her pussy while her breast jiggle hard. She suddenly push me and she sits ontop of me. She begin to riding me as she hopping up and down my cock. I grab her breast and kiss it. She moaned and arched her back. I kiss her passionately as she moan to my mouth. She release my face and say that she's going to cum son. "Do it you little slut!" i ordered her. And cum on me she did. I lay her beside me with Kate on my right side.

"So Humphrey tell me, which one is the best love maker? is it me?" Kate asked me "or me?" Lilly added. I smiled and pat their heads. "You guys are the best, i am so lucky to have you guys" i replied happily. Both of them smile in content and give me one final kiss before we finally can sleep in peace with no one arguing around, trying to see whose the best.

A/N: FUCKING DONE! DAMN! IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A DAMNED WEEK! sorry for the lateness, i am kinda lazy to do this because 1. school is piling up on me 2. parents are pressuring me and many more. Hope you guys like this and have a great day!.


	4. Learning From Father

A/N: Hello guys! it's been a while but anyways here's _Learning From Father_ , enjoy.

This is requested by a guest.

It's early morning in Jasper Park. The sun rise slowly from behind the tall and snowy mountains, signaling the park residence to wake up soon. But in one particular valley, there's one wolf that still asleep. Her fur is golden with white fur on her belly. She lay her body to her mother's side, chest heaving up and down in sync as she breathes. The sound of bird chirping outside slowly open her eyes. She look around and see that her family is still asleep. She yawned and stretch her body and go outside to feel the cool breeze on her fur. "It's almost winter, life is so fast here" she breathed into the air, creating a visible mist before it disperse into the thin air. She did a jog around the den for a few minutes before she go back inside. But her family aren't yet woken up. Claudette huffed and nudge her father Humphrey. "Dad, dad, wake up" Claudette poking his shoulder.

"Claudette can you give us a minute?" Humphrey mumbled and continue to sleep. Claudette grumbled and wait outside. "Strange, they should've wake up 5 minutes ago" she said to herself. After waiting for a while, she decide to wake them, by force. She stand in front of the sleeping wolves and take a deep breath. "WOLF ATTACK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, and Runt instantly jolt up, surprised by her voice. "WAR!" Humphrey and Kate yelled at the same time. Turns out they didn't find any war or attack or wolf but a sitting Claudette with an innocent smile. "So you guys finally decide to wake up, morning guys" she greeted her family. "Claudette, why did you do that?" Kate asked with a tired eyes. "Yeah sis, why?" Stinky added. "I just want to wake you guys up, something wrong?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing is wrong until you decide to wake us up" Humphrey huffed in annoyance. "Im sorry, but where's breakfast?" Claudette asked. "Because you had woke us up, it'll be better if you get something from the pack eating ground" Kate smiles evilly. Claudette's eyes widened in shock. "You serious?" she asked in disbelief "yes we are, consider it as your punishment" Humphrey smiled smugly. Claudette walk off in annoyance, her feet stomping on the ground as she left her family den. She arrived at the eating ground a few minutes later and found it is packed by wolf. The hunting group had just arrived, led by Winston and Tony themselves and their Betas, Hutch, Can-do, Claw and Scar. They brought back 3 large caribou and the pack howl to congratulates them. The hunting group leave the pack again, leaving them with question. But soon it's answered when they brought another 3 caribou. Turns out they are on a killing spree this morning.

Everyone's mouth watered as soon as they see the still fresh meat being tear apart by the ex pack leader. Claudette then join the feast, she tries to get a piece but failed. She try many times but still failed. "Here take this" a male voice said behind her. She gasped and turn around, revealing that her grandfather Winston had watched her all the times. "Thank you grandpa" she thanked him and take the big chunk of meat. "So where's Kate and Humphrey? i thought the two will go here as usual, what's the occasion?" he asked calmly. "Well, i woke them up early in the morning and they got mad. As a punishment, i need to go here and grab breakfast, i really hate this" Claudette groans. Winston chuckled at his granddaughter attitude. "Hey Winston, are you in or not?" Tony shouted so Winston can hear what he says. "One second please" he shout back.

"Guess i need to go back, have a nice day grandpa" she said and waved. Winston chuckled and waved back. Claudette were literally dragging the meat into her den. Despite that she's now almost as big as her mother and father, she still struggles to bring it back. She finally arrive back at her den, exhausted. "Well look who's back, let's eat guys" Humphrey said dragging the meat inside. Claudette follows him and they sit on their places. "Well, let's eat" Kate take the first bite and swallow it whole, savoring the taste of the raw and fresh meat. Soon it was followed by the rest of the family. After 5 minutes, there's nothing left but bone in the den. All wolves burp as their stomach were filled to the max. "Man, that's some good stuff" Runt said "yeah bro, it was great" Stinky added. Kate then take the bone and buried it on the far side of the den. "Okay, Humphrey, im taking Runt and Stinky to mom and dad, you okay with that?" Kate asked her mate. "Anything for you my love" Humphrey replied back with passion in his voice. "Come here" Kate and Humphrey kiss in front of their kids for a few minutes before realizing what they have done. "Sorry guys" Humphrey blushing under his fur.

"That's gross" Runt admitted. "Hey, you guys better start to get used to it because one day, kissing is one thing that will you do with your mate regularly, especially when it comes to certain _things_ " Humphrey emphasize the last word. "HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled, elbowing his shoulder. Humphrey hissed in pain. "Oww, what was that for?" he asked "that's for saying something that is not inappropriate in front of the kids" Kate replied back. Humphrey sighed and nodded. Kate then walk in front of the den with Stinky and Runt. "Bye guys, have a safe trip" Humphrey bid them farewell. "Take care you two" Kate waved back. soon, the three wolves were out from the sight, leaving Humphrey and Claudette alone.

"So dad, umm, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Claudette trying to break the ice between them. "Not sure, since i need to keep an eye on you" he replied. Claudette give her father an annoyed expression. "Dad, im not a little pup anymore, im a teenager right now, im sure you're not feeling free when someone always watching you" Claudette explained. Humphrey look at his growing daughter and nod slowly, she was right. She's no longer a young and weak wolf but now she's a mature wolf. She now begin to look like her mom Kate, her hair begin to come straight rather than curly when she's still young. "Guess you're right, anyway, me and my friend are going to log sled, you want to join us?" he ask happily, tail wagging side to side. Claudette's face lit up when she said that. Humphrey and Kate used to take her and her brother to do log sled from on top of the hill down to the valley, especially during winter when the ground were covered in snow so the landing isn't hard as during other season. "Yes sure! why not?" she replied back.

Humphrey and Claudette walk side by side as they went to her fathers friends place. They finally arrive and they can see that they're playing berry balls. Kicking and nudging it with their heads to eachother, sometimes taking pose while kicking the berry. "Uhh guys" Humphrey waved at them. His friend stop playing and look at the source of the sound. "HEY HUMPHREY!" they all yelled in unison. They run to him and do a wolf pile, choking Humphrey. "Lift your body out from mine" Humphrey push them playfully. "Humphrey my dog! where have you been?" Mooch asked his best friend. "Pack stuff really kills my playing time you know" Humphrey said back.

"No offense, but you really gotta give your leader status to your son man, you aren't getting young again" Salty suggested, which make Humphrey laugh. "Yeah, i guess i gotta retired soon, joining Winston and Tony playing golf with Marcel and Paddy, just like what they do everyday in the morning" Humphrey joked, his friends laugh at his ridiculous intentions on retiring before Shakey notice Claudette behind. "Yo Humphrey, you brought your daughter here?" he asked. "Yeah, Kate told me to keep an eye on her, so i take her to here to do log sled with us" Humphrey explained why he brought his daughter to his friends. "Does she want to do that? because the last time you brought someone else, which is Tony, he nearly broke his back when we got shot up in the sky and land so hard on the ground. He swears he will never do that again" Salty remind Humphrey an accident that happens on Tony. Humphrey chuckled, Tony's back really restrict him from doing any kind of fun that he want, should he do it he might put his spine in danger.

"It's okay guys, plus, she is a teenager, there's a lot in this world that she needs to learn and to know" Humphrey said. His friends stop asking question and the five start searching for a half hollowed tree. It took them some minutes before Claudette founds one. "I don't know about this but this seems suit us" she point her paw to an old hollowed tree log. Humphrey pull it off the ground and spin it upside down. He sits on it and jump on it, testing if it would break. "I see no harm in here, let's go find some tall hill" Humphrey said. They begin to climb uphill and found a good spot where they can slide down. The wolves hop into the log and start pushing it to the ledge. "Here we go!" Humphrey shouted as the log begin to tilt and slide away in a high speed. They dodge some tree and rock, avoiding an early breakdown. "Mooch, lower the boom" Humphrey ordered. Mooch smack his butt to the ground, sending the wolf group mid air. They all take their own style, but Claudette, still new to this, didn't do anything. They finally reach to safety in the valley below.

"That was fun" Humphrey commented "yeah, but not enough" Salty added. "Yo Claudette, why you didn't do any style while we're midair?" Shakey asked the female wolf. "I-i don't know what style i need to do" she answered shyly. "It's okay, we all don't know what to do in the first time, but when we take another one, we begin to do experiments and bam! we got our own style!" Mooch yelled happily. "Yes, maybe you can try finding yours next time" Humphrey reassured his daughter, whose smiling. "So, who's ready for round two?".

For the next few hours, the group continue to play, after some round, Claudette start to try some moves and finally she got one. The group congratulated her for her achievement. They kept sliding down until at one point, it break and sending them into a wolf pile. Seeing the fun is over, the group bid eachothers goodbye and split to their own directions. The sun had slide slightly to the west, indicating that night will come slowly but at a steady pace. Humphrey and Claudette arrived at their den but Kate, Stinky, and Runt hasn't come home yet. "Hmm, seems like they are busy there" Humphrey commented. He walks in and lay down, whistling some song he knows from the human while Claudette had her mind somewhere else.

She begin to daydreaming about her encounter with Nars and his son Fleet. She begin to fell in love with him after the game and they have been dating for more than a year. Whenever she tries to make out with him, she always done it very bad but Fleet had taught her some tips and she had became better but still not good enough. She then begin ponder on the mating thought. What if she's bad at it? what if Fleet didn't want to be with her if he finds out?. Millions thought clouded her mind but she quickly push it away. She then glanced at her father, whose looking at the scenery outside.

She did admitted that her father does have a good looking body and yes, he also has a very charming eyes. She even sometimes having dreams or fantasy about her father fucking her good, and she would always get wet from it. She even wonder, can she have sex with him in real life?. "Dad..." she called Humphrey, caught his attention as he walks inside the den. "Yes Claudette?" he asked. Claudette is a bit hesitant at her next move. Will he get mad at this? the question getting bigger inside her mind. "Can you tell me how to kiss and mate properly?" Claudette finally gave her question to her father. Humphrey's eye widened in seconds.

After regain his composure, Humphrey asked what's her intention on learning that early. "It's just, Fleet said im a bad kisser and i need to learn more. Also, i think im bad at mating" Claudette shyly told the occasion. Humphrey smiled at his daughter. He then told her everything he knew, from kissing into mating. He even told her some of his experience with Kate, which makes Claudette feels uneasy. After 15 minutes of lecture from her father, she nodded in a satisfied feelings. She out of nowhere had a thought, a really bad and naughty thought. She think it would be nice because she need to practice. "Dad, what if, you and me, mate?" she asked.

Humphrey's heart, either skipped one or two beat or his heart just fell from it's place, his eye widened in shock. "A-are you sure? what if your mother Kate finds out?" he asked. "Don't worry about her, beside, did i look a lot like her?" Claudette winked at him, Humphrey pawed his face, suddenly feeling hot. Yes, he does admit that she begin to look like Kate, but younger, sexier, and plus, still a virgin. "O-okay then, if you want to" he hesitantly answer. Claudette smiled and push him to the den wall, kissing him passionately. Humphrey soon went along with her and deepened the kiss. Both wolves moaned as they kiss, tongue battling eachother fighting for dominance. Their tongue intertwine eachother, their breathings became quicken and shallow. After a few minutes, they broke off, a string of saliva can be visibly seen bridging their mouth before it snaps.

Claudette licked her lips sexually at her father. Humphrey couldn't believe she just did that. He can feel himself heating and his cock were sliding out from its sheath. Claudette, seeing that her father are slowly getting aroused by her action, push him to his back. She begin to kiss him again passionately and begin to nuzzle his fur and body with her nose, sniffing at his musk. She begin to trail her tongue from his neck down to his crotch, she can see that his still limp cock hanging from its sheath. Claudette flipped her hair out from her eyes and give it an experimental lick.

Humphrey shuddered from the sudden sensation, his dick begin to grow in size, blood pouring into the vein of his dick at the speed of light. Claudette can see that her little nudge did make her fathers cock awake, and she's ready to take it into her mouth and jammed it down her throat. Claudette keeps licking the head until it has reach it's full size and length, and incredible 12 inches long and 2 inches thick. Claudette's mouth watered when she see that.

She wrap her tongue around Humphrey's cock and twirl her head, Humphrey moaned as a reaction. "Ohh Claudette, please don't stop" Humphrey moaned, tongue hanging on the side of his mouth. Claudette smirked and continue her amazing job. Claudette then push her head down, engulfing his cock bit by bit. Finally, she manages to get all inside her throat, she nearly choke herself but thankfully her throat can adjusted to the size of the cock. She then pull away from the dick, creating an audible slurping sound. She then licked the pre cum on the tip. "Salty..." she trailed.

She give her dad a quick kiss before she went on pleasuring him again. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongue swirling around the cock slowly, almost like teasing. Humphrey can't take it anymore and he use his paw to push Claudette's head to the base of his cock, her lips touching his balls. Claudette use whatever she got to get a kiss on the ball. Humphrey's eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning her name repeatedly.

He release his grip on her head, Claudette can finally pull herself from her dads dick, licking the shaft and teasingly licked her lips when she finished. She then continue to pleasuring him, jamming it in her throat up and down like it's a candy. She then gritted her teeth on Humphrey's dick but not hurting him. Humphrey can feel that he's getting close so he bucked his hips against her mouth, completely face fuck her. "C-Claudette, i am going to cum..." he moaned. Claudette respond by sucking on his dick faster, she really want to taste her father's own cum.

Humphrey howled in pure happiness as he fired rope after rope of thick, sticky, white cum to her mouth. She tries to drink all of it but it proves to be hard as it spilled down to her chin. After then seconds, Humphrey cease cumming and she licked whatever left on her face. She finished licking all of the remnants and commented on her fathers cum. "Yummy and delicious" she moaned naughtily and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

As fast as lightning strikes the earth, Humphrey pinned her down on her back. Claudette squealed in surprise. Humphrey is now in a drunken with lust state. He can't think straight and he wants to find something. He begin to move south, kissing her body and lick her fur, causing Claudette to shudder in delight.

He then found what he wanted, her moist and glistening pussy. He dove his tongue into it, Claudette arched her back and moaned her father's name. "D-Dadd...your tongue..." she stuttered but Humphrey keeps licking her slit. He then bite gently on her clitoris,Claudette howled in pleasure as she instantly orgasmed. Humphrey's face were drenched by her juice. He lick it clean and give her his charming smile. "Finish it dad..." Claudette trailed while she still gasping for oxygen after the intense orgasm.

"As you wish" he replied back while he positioned his dick on her entrance. "This is going to hurt for the first time, you okay with that?" Humphrey queired. Claudette open her eyes and nod in eagerness.

Humphrey slowly and gently push his tip to his daughters cunt. Claudette moaned and shuddered when the sensation fills her mind. Humphrey stop for a moment, causing Claudette to look up at him in curiosity. She suddenly feel a sharp pain on her cunt. She want to scream but was silenced by a kiss from Humphrey. "Shhh...it's okay" he cooed in her ear.

The pain finally died and pull away his pulsating cock, grinding against her wall. Claudette squirm and moaned. Humphrey, without any warning, smash his cock against her cunt. Claudette scream in pleasure as he begin to ride her. His dick in and out from her in a very quick pace. Claudette also start to hump against him. Humphrey gritted his teeth as he continue to fuck his own daughter.

"M-more dad! MORE!" She cried. "Beg to me for it" Humphrey said. Claudette give him a naughty face and say "please dad, i need your cock inside my pussy and fuck me until my pussy was flooded by your cum" while kissing his lips. Humphrey smiled and slam his crotch against her, his dick enter her cunt deep and it hit her cervix.

Claudette can only moan and scream as her dad continue his onslaught. He keep thrusting as fast as he can while she moan and call his name over and over again. They begin to feel close and outta nowhere, Claudette spin him around, much to his surprise. Claudette literally hopping up and down at his cock, her juice was pouring down hard and it lubricated his cock so it could slide in and out easily. After several minutes of intense fucking they both could feel it is coming really quick. "Im cumming!" Humphrey growled. Claudette scream as they both came. Humphrey pump his seed to her womb, filling it to the brim.

Humphrey pull out his dick from her, his and her juice can be seen leaking out from it. Claudette had collapsed ontop of him. "I love you dad" she said quietly "i love you too" Humphrey replied. Both then got up and go down to the river where they was their bodies. They also grab some flower and put it around the den so the scent would conceal the smell of sex.

Hours later, Kate came back with Runt and Stinky, completely amazed by the decorations. "Wow this is so beautiful" Kate commented. "All thanks to Claudette who helped me doing this" Humphrey emerge from the den with Claudette on his side. "You really did this sis?" Stinky asked. Claudette nodded. "This is so cool and smell nice" Runt exclaimed.

"So what did you guys do while we're away?" Kate asked. Both of them gulped but thankfully Claudette respond "just doing some log sled with dad and his friend" "that's nice, anything else?". Claudette smiled at her dad and say "and i just learning from my father about some life lesson" with an innocent smile.

When Kate, Runt, and Stinky were not looking, they both take a final, passionate kiss before they join the rest of the family.

A/N: Finally i finished it! Sorry for the lateness, i got school exam and thankfully it has ended. And i also got some private issue that really makes me sad. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it and keep leaving request guys! :). Have a nice day and see you all later.


	5. Kate's Little Problem

A/N: Hi guys Humphrey Rascalov is here and i apologize for the lateness. My wifi didn't worked properly and it haven't been fixed yet. So i have to rely in my slow connection of mobile data.

And to make things worse, Fanfiction is blocked in my country so i had to rely with VPN. Damn it! Fanfiction is great place but instead you blocked it!.

Anyways here's Kate's Little Problem and i hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave review and request. See you all later.

This was requested by ALXHE.

It was night time in Jasper Park, eerie silence usually fall on the park, but not today. Mating season has come to Jasper and the atmosphere were now filled with either the male and female sex pheromones, moaning, grunting, and many more.

Kate is no exception. She had been waiting for this season to come for ages. She can't wait to get pounded in her pussy and asshole by Humphrey's dick. She even begin to drool about it. But there's one minor problem that she needs to overcome first.

"Stop Kate! I am not ready yet!" Humphrey shouted. He is being chased by Kate due to his objections to mate with her, but she needs him to relieve the heat. "What do you mean you're not ready?! Of course you are!" Kate continue to chasing him down hill. "Im not! Im not ready to have pups! I don't i can handle the-AAAAHH!" Kate finally catch up with him and pinned him down.

Humphrey wants to resist but since Kate is stronger than him it would be a futile attempt to break loose. Humphrey could see the burning lust in her eyes. Her muzzle curled into a grin and her tail wagging wildly. "I need you Humphrey, inside me..." she whispered in his right ear.

Humphrey whimper and whine trying to tell Kate he is not ready yet. Unlike her, due to his Omega status, Humphrey rarely cares about responsibility as he always play and make jokes day to day. Raising wolf pup is a whole new task for him. And it's big.

Before Humphrey could say anything, Kate crashed her lips to his own. Savoring the taste while she dry humping Humphrey, whose started to get aroused with it. Humphrey instinctively deepened the kiss and wrap a paw behind Kate's head.

Kate grinned seductively and her tongue skimming across his lips. Humphrey took this as a sign and let his mouth open and as soon as he did that, Kate's tongue quickly enters and fight with his tongue. Kate moaned at the feeling when her tongue grazed with his.

As far as Humphrey like it, he knew he had to stop. Humphrey push Kate away, much to her dismay. Kate was a bit disappointed.

"Why Humphrey?" she asked with a hurt feeling. Humphrey's ear and tail drooped back and he couldn't dare to stare her right in the eyes. Humphrey rolled his paws in circles on the ground while try to explain the problem to Kate.

"It's uhhh...i...ahhh...how to say it?" Humphrey stuttered. Kate head tilted sideways, curious of what he want to say. "Im not ready Kate! I told you! Im just an Omega who doesn't give a damn about responsibility while you were molded with it! It's just...im terrified if i didn't become a good father to our pups" Humphrey finally spit it out with frustration in every word he just said.

Kate's muzzle drop to the ground and her eyes are as big as a dinner plate. That's the whole reason why he didn't want to mate with her?. She know he would be a great father based on what she saw when he played with the bear cub. But he was right.

Raising a pup is a great responsibility and must not be taken easily. Kate sighed and hugged him. Humphrey returned the affectionate gesture and lick her neck. "Im sorry Humphrey, maybe i could wait until the next season come" Kate stroke his back. Humphrey back away and look at her with a guilty face.

"No Kate, it's fine by me. D-do whatever you want to me" Humphrey closed his eyes and prepare to be pounced down. But Kate didn't do anything. She simply walks to him and lick his nose. "No Humphrey, besides, not every wolf have partners right?" Kate asked.

Humphrey smiled weakly and nodded his head. Kate help him up back on all fours. "Come on Humphrey, let's go back". The two walk side by side and didn't talk much on their way back home. Their den are located near a lake. It's quite big and spacious. The den entrance were covered a bit by tree vines and makes the den a bit harder to locate.

Kate enters first and followed by Humphrey. He sighed. He supposed to make his wife happy, not the other way. "Kate im so sorry if i can't relieve the heat" Humphrey apologized sincerely. Kate looked back at him with a warm smile. The smile that always made his heart melt.

"Don't worry, i can wait" she reassured him. Humphrey lay a bit further from her while she take the same spot everyday. "Goodnight Humphrey, i love you" Kate said "i love you too" he mumbled and instantly went into a deep slumber.

The sound of wolf howling and screaming in pleasure can be heard through out the night. Kate let a puff of mist escape from her mouth into the night. She really needs to get rid of it. It started to hurt her. She need to be fucked, fast...

...Morning has come to Jasper. The sun bathe the ground with it's warm heat and it told everyone to get ready, well, not everyone because last night they have a wonderful times and would not be ready until for a while.

Kate yawned and open her eyes. She blinked several times, looking outside the den. Stretching her body, Kate exit the den and jog to his father and mothers den. She could smell the sex pheromones in the air clearly.

She can see that most wolves sleep with his or her mate still tied after their crazy love making. Kate shrugged it off and continue making her way to the den. When she arrived at her parents den, she can hear grunting and moaning escaping from the den. Curious, she peeked.

There they are, her parents, Eve and Winston. Winston is laying on his back while Eve's head can be seen moving up and down in a perfect rhythm. There is no doubt that she's giving him a blowjob. "Come on Eve, im getting close" the old retired wolf moaned. Eve giggled and pull the rod out of her mouth, creating a wet and audible POP sound.

She begin to jacking him off while her mouth is wide open, she want to taste her husbands seed badly. And soon, she is rewarded with his seed. It came like a flood and quickly splashed into her mouth and face. Eve try to catch everything but it proves impossible.

Some land onto her face and some to her body. Winston panting heavily and barely have any strength to move. Eve lick and drink the excessive cum until there's nothing left. Eve crawled up and kiss her husband with vigor. Winston could only chuckle when Eve's body pressed hardly against him.

The two lovers finally break their loving moment as Eve nuzzled his nose with affection. "I love you Winston" she purred. Winston smile and stroke her head with his paw. "I love you too Eve".

"Hi guys" Kate greeted out of nowhere. Eve and Winston got startled and jolted upwards. Their muzzle curled into a vicious snarl. "Geez it's me, your daughter Kate" Kate laughed at her parents reaction.

The two old wolves calmed down and give her a warm hug. Kate sat on her haunches and sniff the sex pheromones in the air. She look back at her parents who keep their head low and try not to blush. "It's okay, i know what you've done and i've seen it with my own eyes" Kate admitted.

Both Winston and Eve's widened at a size of a dinner plate. "I-is it true?" Winston stuttered. Kate nodded her head in agreement. Eve blushed hardly while Winston clears his throat. "So you did see Eve giving me blowjob?" He asked.

"Yeah, i mean i accidentally walk to your den and saw mom between your legs. It's not awkward you know, giving the fact it's mating season and you need to release the urges" Kate said. "Yeah, lucky for us it was you, and not some horny wolves ready to pounce anyone anywhere and fuck their brains out" Winston cracked a joke.

The trio laugh their heads off. Eversince they retired they begin to frequently visit the Omegas. Learning to have fun, something that Alphas would never have or know before the law is broken. "Dad, i think you've been hanging around the Omegas for too long" Kate manage to say between the fits of laughter.

"I know, at least it makes you relaxed" he replied back. Soon, the laughter died and Eve could not resist the urge to ask her daughter about mating. "Soo...how's Humphrey?" Eve started a topic. Kate lie down to the warm ground before answering her question.

"Everything is fine. He is funny, loving and would always keep me from any harm" Kate sincerely said. "That's great" Winston commented at his son in law. Kate can only nod her head as she keep looking outside to the valley.

Eve sense something is wrong. "Are you okay honey?" She asked, wanting to know more. "Yeah it's just... he doesn't want to mate with me" she trailed off. Instantly, Eve's eye went blood red and she growl uncontrollably. "HE WHAT?!" Her voice boomed.

Kate could swore the bird from the nearby tree flew half across the world just to escape from her wrath, even if it's not meant for them.

"Yeah, he was afraid that he wont be a good father for our pups" Kate replied Humphrey's word last night. "OOOOH HELL NO! I'VE SEEN HIM WITH A WOLF PUP AND I CAN SEE WITHIN A SECOND HE WILL BE A GREAT FATHER. NOW GET THERE AND TELL HIM TO FUCK YOU BEFORE I RIP HIS EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT AND-" "Eve that's enough" Winston calmed her down during her rages.

Eve exhales and inhales rapidly and deeply, trying to clear her mind from the demon that almost took control of her emotions. She inhales for one final time and as much as she can before exhales loudly.

"Okay, im good" she chimed. Kate and Winston can't help but chuckled. "Anyway, just go to him and convince him to mate with him, like what i used to say to Winston" Eve nudge his shoulder with sly smile.

Winston are not happy with that.

"Yeah that was before you threatened to rip my balls apart!" Winston annoyedly retorted. Eve hugged him, crushing him in a death grip. "Awww you know i would never do that" Eve hugged even tighter. "Uhhh mom..." Kate called.

Eve open her eyes to see Winstons face turned blue. "Oh my god!" Eve release her grip and let Winston fall to the floor. He coughed and acked several times before getting up. "Im fine" he said still coughing a bit.

Kate start to feel uncomfortable around them.

"Uuh okay...anyways, i really gotta go to tell Humphrey to mate with me ASAP" Kate said while exiting the den. "Okay take care honey" Eve said. "Thanks and remember, don't give blowjob in you den, try to do it somewhere more secluded. I swear someone could have saw you doing it from a mile away" Kate remind them, causing both of them to blush.

Kate just shook her head at her parents. It's the second day of mating season and she can clearly hear multiple moan coming from the woods. Kate shrugged it off and went straight back to her den. Surprisingly, Humphrey is not there.

Curious, Kate observed the lake nearby only to found no no is there except her." _Where is he?"_ Kate pondered on the question over and over. _"Maybe he is hanging out with his friends"_ Kate answer her own question.

With that on her mind, Kate made her way to the place where would often hang around, the river about 300 meters away from the lake. Kate made her way to the rivr while humming some tone. Once she get there, she is surprised to see Humphrey is not here but his friends are.

They are just chilling and swimming on the stream and giving a damn about anything on this world. Kate expertly tip toed to them, completely oblivious what's coming next. "Hey guys!" Kate shouted from the top of her lungs.

The three Omegas startled and splash a lot of waters everywhere. Some manages to reach where Kate is standing and she laughed her head off at the ridiculous reaction they made. After they realize it was just Kate messing around, they join the laughter as they dried their wet fur off.

"Sorry guys, i didn't mean to do it" she quickly apologized. "It's okay, you Alphas are getting better to make fun as each days passed!" Shakey exclaimed. Kate giggle at his comments. "Anyway, have you seen my dog? Sorry, i mean Humphrey?" Mooch asked his friend's wife.

"That was the exact question i was going to ask!" Kate snickered. They chuckled and Kate instantly turn serious. "Okay guys, no more playing around, im being serious here, where's Humphrey?" She asked in a demanding tone. Like when a cop interrogating a suspect to gain any information.

"Like we just asked you, we didn't know where he is. Whats the occasion anway?" Salty asked. Kate sighed. "I want to mate with him but he refuses" Kate explained. The trio gasped in suprise. "Really Kate? He doesn't want to fuck you? I could tell he's really good when close to a girl when i see one" Mooch laments.

Nodding her head, Kate say "i know, but since im here, can i ask you a really special favor?" She asked. The trio gets closer to Kate "we are all ears" they all said in unison. Kate take a deep breath before saying that they would never expected to be said from a girl, especially a female Alpha.

"Can one of you get rid of this itchy sensation and fuck me like a horny bitch?" Kate asked. All of them stare at her with a wide eye and a jaw that has the same height of a oak tree. Did she just said that or it was their minds tricking them to hear something else turn to this?.

But they are completely sure and believe that she just said that.

"Well i can't, because im obese and i could easily crushed you Kate" Mooch joked. "Me too, i can't be a backstabbing friend who got caught fucking his wife" Salty quickly added and that leaves only Shakey who still not produce any kind of sound or noise except the breathing noise.

"I'll do it" Shakey spit it out with anxiety. Both Mooch and Salty can't believe what they've just heard and nearly pass out from the sheer surprise. But Kate remain calm but a small smile had developed on her face.

"If she wants it then so be it" Shakey declared his final decision. Mooch and Salty just sighed and put their paws up in defeat. "Whatever happens, we're not in this. We've warned you" Mooch make a note about the consequences that might come.

Shakey just nodded his head. He knows what will come if he get caught and he is willing to accept it.

"I know" he breathed. Mooch and Salty leave him and Kate, shaking their heads at his stupidity. Kate then moves closer while brushing her tail under his chin, her heat scent wafting around him. Shakey smile nervously and say "what now Kate?".

"Follow me sexy..." she trailed while winking to him. Shakey gulped as she swaying those hips sexually to him. He quickly followed her to her and Humphrey's den. While he was walking to the den he keep pondering on his decision.

Is it right to fuck her? What if he get caught? Will Humphrey can ever forgive him?. All those thought filling his mind before Kate break his pile of thoughts. "We are here" she stated. She enters first and Shakey enter as well hesitately.

Kate turn her body and licked her lips as she eyeing his body. "Come Shakey, ravish this hot Alpha" Kate purred. Shakey took a deep breath and leaned in, pushing his lips against hers. Kate smiled to the kiss and moaned when Shakey put a paw behind her head to deepen the kiss.

Shakey on the other hand, begin to like this situation and his anxiety slowly washed away. He could feel Kate's tongue grazing on his teeth, wanting to battle his tongue. He let his mouth open and soon Kate's tongue crashed with his.

Both wolves moaned and shuddered at the feeling. Kate slowly push Shakey to his back. Shakey expertly wrap his tongue around hers and suck on it. Kate inhaled sharply as she got turned on and she can feel that her pussy begin to produce a scent that could make any male wolf go wild.

Both wolves pulled out from the passionate kissing and panting, trying to regain some air. Kate licked her lips lustfully. Shakey might be smaller than her but she is convinced his appetite for sex is as big as Humphrey.

Shakey could not believe what just happened. He had just kissed Kate and he love every second of it. Suddenly, as if the two wolves are in the same pages, kiss again but with more passion and lust filling in. Moanings escape from their throat as Kate straddled his hind legs. Kate can feel something poking her stomach and when she sees the thing, she giggles.

Shakey blushed at her reaction. He was so into the kiss that he even didn't realize his cock had slid completely out of its sheath, revealing a magnificent 7 inch length cock with engorge veins around it and throbbing wildly. A monster for a wolf that is small like him.

Kate moves down andl lay on her belly while stroking the thick rod. "Mmm...such a nasty cock you got here" Kate purred naughtily. Kate kiss the tip and ran her tongue along the base, savoring the taste. She went back up and lick her lips greedily. She moisten her lips again before engulfing it whole.

Shakey moaned at the feeling of Kate's mouth completely wrapped around my his dick while Kate moaned as his cock stretched her throat in seconds. Kate just reached 4 out of 7 inch of his cock but already nearly choked to death. Kate was forced to let go of his cock to regain some oxygen, but she determined to take it whole.

After taking a few more breath, Kate is ready to stuff it in her mouth again. She slowly engulf the head and making her way down the shaft. Shakey moaned at the sensation and he place a paw behind her head and gently push her to engulf more.

"More...Kate...moreeeee" Shakey moaned while pushing her head.

Kate on the other hand, although almost manage to take all, starting to choke and gurgling. But she is determined not to backing away at this moment. She is going to make him feel what he hasn't feel in his life. Kate pushed to her limits and at the last second, he manage to take it whole. She even manage to wrap her mouth around her knot as well.

When she look up, she saw Shakey's eyes were closed and his tongue were hanging on the side of his mouth. A drop of saliva fell from his mouth to her muzzle. She then pull out and create a wet sloshing sound.

Without warning, Shakey hoist himself to her chest. Before Kate could make any noise, Shakey slammed his cock down her throat mercilessly. Kate eyes were widened but moaned into his cock. Shakey smiled at her submissive act and stroke her hair while humping her throat softly.

Kate then make a muffled noise and he remove his cock just to know what is she want to say. She shot up and kiss him tenderly.

"I want your cock inside my mouth baby..." she purred. Shakey chuckles as he lay her down again and continue to face fuck her. Kate moaned and purred everytime he pound her. "Don't stop sucking my cock bitch" Shakey growled. Kate let out a muffled laugh before being silenced again. Shakey begin to pick up the pace.

Shakey slamming his cock wildly. Kate was completely overwhelmed by his onslaught. Shakey can feel he is near. "Kate im cumming!". "Pull out and let me bathe in your cum!" Kate said. Shakey barely hear her words but pulled out at the last second and jacking off in front of her. Just a split second before he blow all over her, someone intervene by standing on the entrance.

Humphrey POV

I was just getting back from Garth and Lilly's den after asking them for some helpful tips and tricks in mating. When i was nearing the entrance i could hear Kate scream. Fearing the worst that she might raped by a horny male wolf, i braced myself and pounce right to the entrance.

She was laying on her back, ontop of her is my best friend since i was a pup. Shakey jacking off ontop of her while Kate open her mouth widely. A moment later, thick, white rope of cum fly from his dick to her mouth, face, everywhere.

Kate laughed as his sperm flailing around her. When he was finished, he remove himself from Kate while Kate eat the excessive cum. Kate turned around frozen in place. Shakey also turn around and stood still.

"How could you Kate..." my voice cracked with pain.

"Humphrey...i-i can explain..."

"You don't need to explain a damn thing..."

I fixed my gaze upon Shakey, who didn't dare to look into my eyes.

"And you Shakey...couldn't believe you did this to your own friend...fucking backstabbing wolf..." i snarl and growl at him. He whimper and say "im sorry but IT was Kate's idea! I just give her a helping paw" he explained. But i didn't care.

"It is true!" Kate added.

"Then why you accept it?!"

"Because of YOU Humphrey!" Kate shouted at me.

I was taken back by this.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a fit of confusion of what she just said.

"Yeah that's right! He accept it because you didn't want to mate with me! I really want to get rid of it but it is FUCKING HARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEEL?! HUH! IT IS LIKE TRYING TO FORGET THAT YOUR PUSSY IS STILL BURNING WITH HELL FLAMES AND TRY TO ACT NORMAL! THAT...IS...HOW...I...FEEEEEEEEEEL!" Kate voice is like exploding fuel barrel.

I swear the whole park can hear her demonic voice.

Now i realise that it was me that cause her to act like this. I also blame myself for not giving her what she want when she craving for it. My ears drooped back to my head and tucked my tail between my hind legs.

Kate realised what she had done and apologized to me. "Im sorry...it 's just...im sorry if i yell at you too loud" "it's okay, i understand,j-just continue what you are doing with Shakey. Im going to walk around the valley" i said pointjng out. "No. I have a better idea" Kate smirked.

"What's that?" Me and Shakey asked in unison.

"A threesome" she spat.

In an insant, mine and Shakey's heart jumped out from our mouth and beating outside of our body. She can't be serious can she?.

"Y-you serious?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Now Humphrey, i want you to face fuck me while Shakey, you will give my pussy pleasures" she said seductively.

We giddily told what she just said as i rammed my cock to her mouth at full speed. She tried to moan but get stifled by my cock. I also can see from under my hovering body that Shakey is lapping her juice in a licking frenzy.

Kate pull out my cock and slide it across her muzzle before putting back it in. Suddenly, i felt a sharp pain on my shaft as Kate bite on it. "Ow Kate what the hell?!" I protested. "Sorry Humphrey, i bite her clit" Shakey told me. I look down at Kate and she have this naught smile. I chuckles before choking her with my cock.

I continue to rammed at her at hyper velocity as abundant saliva coating my cock so it slide in and out easily like a soap. Kate pulled out my cock and start jacking me off. "Come on Humphrey! Give me your seed! She yelled with her mouth wide open. I could feel im close. "Im gonna cum!" I cried.

Soon my face contorted with pleasure as i shot multiple hot and white, stick rope of cum to her mouth and face. After she done chugging it down like a drink made by a squashed berry, Shakey move to my side with his muzzle drenched with her love juice.

"She is one fine bitch" that word just slipped out of his mouth. He look at me and close his eyes preparing for the worst. Usually i would get mad and slit his throat but after seeing what Kate has done, i couldn't agree more.

"Yeah she is one fine bitch. I was so lucky to marry her so i could fuck her everyday" i retorted back. He laughed at my words before Kate snappe us from our little dirty chat.

"Will you two horny wolves shut up? Im going to give you a reward" she shot back. What kind of reward?. Soon, i got my answer. She got up on all fours and whisper to our ears. "Please jack yourself off while i make some erotic dances" and tease us with her tail.

We sit on our haunches as she begin to dance slowly around us and our dick begin to throb again. We start jacking off while Kate try to seduce us and sometimes kiss our dick while commenting to it. Our climax were coming real fast so we told her to get ready by laying down while we jacking off in front of her face.

After a while, we growl as we shot her face an abundant volume of cum. When we finished, her golden fur is as white as Lilly. Even whiter if i must say.

We both then take our respective place. As her mate i handle her pussy while Shakey handle her asshole. "Come on boys! Fill me with your hot and nasty cum!" She called. Within a swift motion, we slammed our cocks together to her holes. She tried to scream but i stop her with a lustful kiss.

We suck at eachothers tongue as i humping her wildly. "Uhhh fuck Kate! Your pussy is tight!" I cursed as her walls massaging my cock. Shakey also commented how tight her asshole is. "It is only for you my hot Omegas..." she teased us.

I keep slamming my hips to hers as i ride her. Shakey is also try to beat my vigorous onslaught so we create a little competition. Whoever knots Kate's first wins. I was kinda surprised by his stamina. Although he is small and appears weak, he is one tough Omega.

And his desire...is almost equal to mine.

He continue to growl and snarl while trying to knot Kate first before me, but im not going to let him win. We continue to fuck her mercilessly and cause her body to ricochet everywhere everytime we bucked our hips. We both are neck to neck. Shakey is almost did it but didn't have the right amount of forces.

I decide to steal his chances by pulling my hips away from her and slam it as hard as i can. Seconds later, the tree of us hear an audible pop sound. I have won. "NOOOO!" Shakey playfully moaned. I smiled mischevously. "Guess i won" i boasted. Kate laugh and moaned when Shakey knotted her seconds later.

We both cum not far after that, flooding her holes with our wolf seed. After our balls decrease to it's original size, we pull out and switch place.

Shakey is laying on his back while Kate hover ontop of him as i will mount her from the back. We then begin to repeat the furious threesome again. I agree when Shakey told that her asshole was tight he mean it. It was hard to slide in and out but with mine and Kate's juice combined amd plus Shakey had paved the way so it would be easier.

"Kate you're so tight!" I commented "and you are so big!" She replied. "Fuck Kate! I can really feel your pussy gripping to my dick!" Shakey grunted. I pick up the pace as i begin to feel close again. I bite at the scruff of her neck and slamming my 9 inch dick down deep into her.

Kate gritted her teeth and clawed the dirt as we came for the...i don't know...fourth time of the day?. We really filled her to the brim because when we pull out we can see a river of white cum flowing out from both holes.

"Just...one...more...time...let...me...jack...off...both...of...you..." Kate managed to stay after being anihillated by us. Really? Wow! She must be on fire!. We lay on our back as Kate grip both of our shaft pump it up and down, occasionally spit and suck on it, savoring the taste of our and her cum.

We can only look in awe and moaned when she slurp it up. We can only laugh when Kate deepthroat us in one go. "Good god, you guys have the biggest dick i've ever see" she moaned as she slapping her cheek with our dicks. We moaned and came all over her a few minutes later. Shakey got up and tell us that he is going home.

We nodded and told him to not to tell anybody about this. He nodded and run merrily from us. Our den completely filled with the scent of sex. We lie down on the ground with Kate on my chest.

"Humphrey...i appreciate that you want to have sex with me. I love you" she nuzzle my chest. "I love you too Kate" i reply. She grasp my member again as i flinched and moaned. "I never thought you Omegas would have big cock. I thought it would be only the Alphas" She commented.

"Heh, never underestimate us" i make a note. "I think you have the biggest cock in Jasper" she murred. "Yeah, just wait until you see Garth's" i said. Her ears suddenly perks up. "How big was se?" She asked eagerly.

"Well before i go here, i just drop by at Garth and Lilly's den. I saw Garth pounding her ass with his big rig" i said. "How big?" "Well, i think 11 inches" i told her and she immediately drooled. "Maybe we should have a foursome with them" "yeah and you will be dead once Garth finish slamming his log to you" i joked.

We let a tired laugh before we fall asleep with a big smile on our faces.

Best day of our lives...

A/N: OH MY GOD! 5K WORDS! that is the longest lemon i've ever done so far. I hope you guys enjoy it and i hope it was worth to wait and i apologize for the lateness.

Anyways, i wish a happy new year to all of you and don't forget to leave more request!.


	6. Princess's Advice

A/N: Hello guys! It's me again HR and today im going to give another steamy and hot lemon. Feel free to leave review or request.

Note that i also take request from PM. So i hope you enjoy Princess's Advice and have a great day and see you all later!.

This was requested by MidnightWolf45.

[] [] []

Lilly POV

I slowly opened my eyes and let a lazy yawn come out from my throat. As i rub my eyes, i gazed on my digital clock which reads 6:35 A.M and push the cover from my body. I then look to my right to see the hottest and the most handsome wolf in the world. Garth, my husband. Sleeping ever peacefully while snoring a bit which i kinda like it and found it's cute.

His ear sometimes swivel around and his tail swishing slowly. I smiled at his face and body. He only wore boxer for sleep and i could really see the ripped muscle on his arm, chest, and abs which sometimes makes me wet. His chest heaving up and down in a perfect sync. He open his eyes and instantly locked his gaze upon me. His mesmerising fresh grass green eyes meet with my innocent looking lavender eyes. He smiles at me and lean in for a kiss, which i gladly accepts.

He cupped my cheek and deepened the kiss while i wrap my hand around his neck. We both moaned in delight. I rolled ontop of him and push my tongue. He take this a sign to open his mouth and i quickly invade his mouth and battle with his. He moaned to my mouth as i smirked seductively. I begin to trail down with my hand, admiring his buffed chest and his abs. Running my hand through the curved skin.

I then tugged his boxer and grope his still flaccid member. He let a muffled groan as i continue to tease him. I giggled at his reaction. 'He never change' i remarked him. He sets a little payback by kneading and squeezing my round and soft breast while i still wear my white tank top. I giggled and moaned when he pinched my sensitive nipples. I inhaled sharply before Garth silence me with a kiss.

He then yanked my tank top away, revealing a purple bra. He gives me a lustful smile before he tore it away using his teeth. I could only watch as he begin to drool over my tits. "Come...they want to play..." i seductively pinching my nipples and jiggle it around. Wasting no time, he lunges in. I laughed and pat his head to ease the eagerness. "Whoa whoa... ease up my hot Alpha" i brought his face close to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying "sorry it's just your tits is too good to be left untouched" before burying his face on my tits again.

I just playfully face palmed myself playfully at his comment before a moan escape my mouth when Garth suck on my breast. "Ohhh Garth..." i trailed. He just smirked evilly and pinched my nipples. I scream in pleasure as he gently bite and tug my nipples. "Ohhh Garth!" i cried in ecstacy. I forcefully withdrew his amazing mouth away from my breast before my lips came crashing to his lips again. We moaned in delight as Garth running his hand on my back while i cupped his cheeks. He went down, kissing and suckle on my neck.

I gasped and groaned when he found and bite the right spot and leaves a trail of red hickies. I always found it sexy and undeniably arousing despite he had done this many times, it never fails to make me hot on fire. He then begin to caress my breast again. Resisting the urges to let him to continue, i gently push him back to the bed as i mounted him and straddled his waist. Kissing him on his cold nose i spoke "Now now...do you remember what day is now?" and stared deeply to his green eyes. He grinned naughtily as he removes the strand of hair that fell upon my left lavender eye. "Hmmm...29 March, duh?" he said playfully.

I acted that i was angry with him and punch his arm in a harmless way. "Owww! What was that for?" he asked, clutching his arm and make a fake hiss of pain sound. I giggled at his ridiculous reaction and give him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for acting like you have an amnesia, sort of" i chuckled and kiss him deeply.

"And that's a starter before i give you the grand prize" he smiled widely.

"Happy birthday..."

"Awww you remember!" he squealed like a little girl.

Rolling off my eyes around, i reply "of course i remember, dumbass". He frowned and look into my eyes. "Oh really?!" he asked and begin to tickle my side. At first, i try to brush it away but after a weak 20 seconds and Garth doubled his effort, i crumble like a burned candle. I found myself begin to get tickled mercilessly by Garth.

"Hahahahahahaha Garth! STOP!" i nearly cried. I knew that i have to fight back but since tickling his sides is useless since his abs were literally all iron, i can't do anything with that. But there's one spot where lies Garth's ticklish spot.

"NO Lill- Hahahahahahahah!" he laughed and squirm as i tickle his neck. 'Works everytime...' i commented while keep tickling him.

We spent another minute tickling eachother before collapsing and gasping real hard. Sweats can be seen dripping down our face and body. I bury myself to the crook of his neck while he wrap an arm around my shoulder. "Garth...i think i can give you your first gift now" i said while trailing downwards.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked and look down to me. "This" i grope him through his boxer. He jolted up but quickly calmed down when he know my true intentions. "This is just for a starters..." i licked my lips and descend to his groin. Passing his developed abs, i continue down where a significant bulge is visible.

Licking my lips i pull it down to the floor and throw it somewhere across the room and see a big and thick rod standing as hard as a rock. An incredible 12 inches long and 2 inches thick cock. "My my, what an amazing stick you have here" i purred and grab it on it's shaft. Gliding my hand around it, i stroke and give it a kiss every once in a while. He shuddered and moaned as his penis twitched.

I giggled and stroke it across my muzzle and face, usually slapping it against my cheek. Teasing him always makes me feel naughty and sometimes it does makes him flushed real red under his fur. The same thing happens in this occasion. "L-Lilly..." he whined and make a high pitched whimper noise. Ignoring his plea i continue to tease him until i had enough. At first, i kiss his head while stroking his shaft. Releasing a long, pleasured purr, i continue to kiss his head before wrapping my tongue around and drench it with my saliva. I spit on his cock and rub it all over his rod until it gets glossy.

Biting my lower lip, i made my first attempt to take him whole. He let an arousing gasp and grunt as my mouth envelop his massive dick and it felt stretching my throat. But even now, i still can't get over with the size of it , i retracted and see his cock drenched with my saliva with some hanging losely around it. Taking a few long breaths, i make my second attempt to conquer his big rig. Grabbing his shaft i stuffed his dick into my mouth again. It felt like it's puncturing the back of my throat and it does hurts. But i didn't care. It's his birthday and i must not fail at bringing him pleasures.

After several readjustment and pushing above the limit my muzzle finally reach his loin. His dick completely inside my mouth and it block the air circulation so i let him go and create a huge and arousing sloshing sound. "Good god Lilly, i never get used to it. I love you so much" he breathed and loo down as i fix my gaze upon him. "I love you too, now let me finish what i've start" i said as i motioned him to sit ontop of me while i lay down on the soft and comfortable bed.

He did what i told as he sit on my chest with his dick resting on one of my tits. "Put it here, they are eager to play with your little 'brother'" i murred seductively. Garth's penis instantly twitched and he lay it on the cleavage. I flashed him a very arousing and naughty smile before i put my hand on the side of my breast and push it sideways as it begin to crush his penis. He grunted and curses as his dick disappeared to the depth of my breast.

"L-Lilly...ohhhh so g-good" he stuttered, unable to comprehend the sheer amount of pleasure he had just received.

Giggling, i begin to massage his cock by rubbing and grinding his cock against my soft breasts. He howl in pleasure and bucked his hips forward. I skilfully caught his tip and kiss it. It sends a powerful electrical surge coursing around his body and tail. I keep rubbing him while he trashed his hips forward. The whole bed shakes as the result of our wild love making. "Lilly...ahhhh...you are so good at this..." he speak and shuddered as the unending feeling ripple around his body like a wave came crashing to a sandy beach. "Why thank you my sexy Alpha..." i snickered.

While he ride me, i glanced at him several times. Those big and strong arms packed with muscle held him and his weight at it's place. Legs with visible veins bucked wildly as an attempt to create pleasure then his face... indescribable.

Drenched with drops of sweat like pure crystal running down his face before falling off to the bed sheets, his eyes were closed, tongue rolled out to the side of his mouth. Growling, grunting, cursing flew from his mouth. Normally i would slap him for not having some kind of brake from using profanity but because this is sex i didn't care.

Went back focusing to pleasure him i continue to mashed his cock against my breast. Soon, i hear two words that simply make me grinned darkly.

"I'm cumming!" he cried.

As if it was a tsunami warning siren i doubled my effort and rub harder while he rode faster and faster to the point he has the equal amount of speed of an airplane. Seconds later, i hear what sounds like music to my ears. His moan when climax.

He shot multiple string of hot, white, and sticky cum to my breast. He groan and make a string landed between my eyes. I laughed and shut my eyes close as he continue to shot more strings for a good 10 seconds. When he's done, i was drowned in a sea of white substance.

Chuckling, i rolled so now im on top and collect his scattered cum and put it inside my mouth before gulping it down like milk. After i'm done, i say "you like that?" in his ear. He smiled and stare deeply to my eyes. "Like it? I love it" he answered contently.

We both smiled and went to some heated make out session. Tongue mashing up as we panted and grab eachothers face to deepen the kiss more and more until im sure our face have been molded to one by the sheer force. I battle his tongue forcing it to his mouth before he retaliate by counter attacking it putting it back to my mouth.

We parted as a string of saliva hanging from our mouths after the sweet and hot passionate make out session. Staring to his grass green eyes always bring me peace and relaxation. "I love you Garth" i purred. He smiled at my words and say "i love you too my sweet innocent flower" and put aside a strand of my hair away from my right eye.

I never get tired from those word coming out from his mouth. I snuggle up to his chest and listening to his synchronized heartbeat. We didn't do anything but laying down on the bed in silence for another 10 minutes before Garth made the first move.

Yawning, he lift me and place me beside him gently before getting up and stretch his muscle, creating an audible popping sounds. "Now you sounds like your father Tony. How old are you? 40?" i joked. He turn at me and say "very funny Lilly, let's just say it has been inherited from my great grandfather a century ago down to my grandfather, my father and me now" and tickle my sides a bit.

I always love to tease him whenever i can. "Oh Garth, don't be silly. Im just playing with you" i peck him on the cheek. He give me that goofy yet charming smile that always makes me giggled all the time. He strolled across the bedroom to the bathroom and take a shower for a long 20 minutes before coming out from it only with a towel around his waist. "So you finally done, Mr-i-shower-forever"i snickered playfully.

"Says the one who spent more than half an hour trying to figure out whether to use a strawberry scented or the cinnamon scented soap for a bath" he shot back in triumph. "I DIDN'T TAKE THAT LONG!" I screamed playfully. "Yeah yeah keep talking liar" he said back. That set me off. Running to him i elbowed him and latch to his body like a parasite.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" He screamed. He grab my left and right arm and ripped me from his body and threw me to the bed. But before i get the chance to get back up he jumped on top of me and pin my arms down. "Hmmm...seems like my naughty Omega needs some punishment" he trailed off evilly.

Noticing what he meant i tried to squirm but to no avail. His powerful grip were no match against my little arm. Knowing i can't win if i try to fight back i decide to do one thing that might can weaken him.

My innocent looking ability.

"Ohhh Garth...please let me go...please...im so sorry that i've been a naughty wolf..."i speak with an innocent accent and blinked my eyes slyly to him. He didn't flinched but i knew he is weakening every second.

"No..."

"Please...let your innocent wife go...i am sorry...and i will not do it again..."my eyes grow large and give him a puppy look. Deep inside me, i want to laugh really hard but i can't until Garth fell to my words.

"I...i...No! You are playing with me! Stop it!" he yelled.

"Please...give me one more chance...i beg you my handsome, tall, strong Alpha" i continued and wrap my tail around his neck.

"I-i...i mustn't-GAH! Fine then!" he grunted as he let me go.

But then, i pounced on him and pin him down. I know he can shake me off easily but he just went along with it. My laugh boomed through the house at his weaknesses.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohhh Garth! You are very easy to be bend!" i chuckled playfully. "Come on Garth, don't be such a wimp" i nuzzled him on the nose. "Im not! I just, can't stand that puppy eyes. God it works everytime, what's wrong with me?" he asked while still pinned down.

"Nothing's wrong, you're perfect" i answered. "So were you" he finished and kiss me tenderly. Blushing deeply, i returned the kiss. After thinking that we had enough, he pulled away softly and say "Lilly, i am going to hang out with my my friends, probably Hutch, Can-do, and Humphrey's friends. Maybe with my father before that, you okay with that?". "Sure, anything you want birthday boy" i called him. He smiled and walk out of the room with me. Walking downstair we arrived at the front door. "Bye babe" he affectionally said. "Bye too handsome" i said back. We kissed a bit before he drive with his car away from our house.

Once he was out of my sight i slammed the door real hard that i think it snaps off it's hinges. "MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" I screamed so hard. I haven't got anything for him this time, not even a thing. "Now let's see...he is a big fan of game like Humphrey, but he already have everything he want to play months ago. Call of Duty Black Ops III? No, he even already have the season pass of it. Assasin Creed Syndicate? He even had finished the Jack the Ripper DLC. What else? Halo 5? He had finished it a day after he bought it" i said as i think what i must buy for him.

"Gaming sets? No, he have the finest of it. Cake for his birthday? His friends probably have buy him one. Clothes? He got tons of it. Oh god..." i groaned as i slumped to the chair. Browsing through the laptop i can't find anything good. He already got a leather jacket just days ago and i think it would be unwise if i buy another. Then an idea hit my head.

"Maybe my sister Kate and his brilliant mate Humphrey knows what best" i exclaimed. As fast as a lightning i jump to the shower and finished within 5 minutes. Taking a white shirt with a blue skirt, i gunned my car engine and drive to my sister Kate and my best friend Humphrey's house. It was not far, only takes 15 minutes from mine to them. Thankfully the traffic is not packed so i can get there faster. I arrived at the decent looking house and park it beside their car.

When i knock on the door, it flew open. "Hello?" i greeted, my sound echoed through out the house. Slowly and carefully i tip toed inside and lock the door. I can hear some shouting upstair so i take that as a sign they are playing. Walking up the stair i can see that Kate and Humphrey were playing BO3 Multiplayer Uplink mode.

Kate was never to game too much but after she married Humphrey she finds it's addictive and stress relieving since she always got mad everytime whenever she can't release it and playing game is one of the way to lose her heat. "God damn it Kate you greedy bastard! You can just pass the ball!" Humphrey laughed as i saw Kate got shotgunned from behind and got corpse launched.

The whole player in the match laugh at his outburst. "Sorry, i didn't see you so i can't do it" Kate calmly replied. "I was within a feet from you Kate all the time!" he laughed. The whole player in the match laughed at the two bickering wolves. Even though if you think they were doing it because they were pissed they didn't. Humphrey loves it and Kate wants it. Soon, their team won as Humphrey scored the final one.

"Told you teamwork does it" he chuckled. "Yeah yeah whatevs" Kate rolling off her eyes. Quitting the match Humphrey rolled Kate to him and stare deeply to his icy blue eyes. "You were lucky you were beautiful" "do you always need to say that?" she asked. "Yeah i do" "good, because i never get tired from it". And instinctively, they kissed.

Kate snake a hand under his shirt to feel his six pack while Humphrey does the same to search for her big breasts. The two wolves continue to moan in delight, completely lost in lust.

"AHEM"

They jolted and act as if nothing happened when i 'accidentally' cough. Their skin were beet red under their fur as they look away from me. "Relax guys i already saw your little 'session'" i laughed as they still didn't want to look at me. Humphrey then turn his head to me.

"You do?" he asked "yeah" i chimed. Kate continues to blush. "Alright, yeah we did" he admitted. Humphrey then pat Kate on her shoulder to tell her it's fine. "Okay so, what brings you here Lilly? I thought you were with Garth to celebrate his birthday?" she queried.

"Yeah i did, but Garth said that he's going out to go to his father's house then celebrate with his friends first before he came back to finish with me" i explained. Kate take a sip from her coke and stare right to my eyes. "Do you already buy him presents?" she interrogated. "That's the problem..." i trailed.

"The reason why i came here is because i haven't got anything for him. I've thinking about game, clothes, and cakes but i thought none of it were good enough so i came here to take advice from you guys. You know, suggestion?" i explained again. Humphrey and Kate look at eachother before looking back at me.

"Maybe you can try taking one of my presents in my working room" Humphrey suggested happily. Kate, who knows what he meant quickly elbowed him right on the ribs, making him yelped in pain. "Oww! What was that for?!" he growled. "I know what you mean you tricky idiot. The last time you give him your 'presents' was a damned fire cracker and you were chased on foot nearly an hour by him before you gave up and he beat your ass" Kate shot him a fiery glare.

I laughed as i reminisce when Humphrey came back with bruises all over his face and body while Garth laughing his ass off. "Yeah, good memories" i chirped. "And it still hurts as hell" Humphrey grumbled and rubbing his arm, he cringed when he remember where did Garth's punch landed. "Well, there's nothing we can do for that but, you can try this" Kate hold my hands.

"Give him something that will be a long lasting memory, i don't know what would that be but it's up to you what. Good luck on that" Kate pull away from me. I stand up and thank them for their time and walk to the front door.

"Oh and one last thing..." Humphrey said. I glanced back and raised an eyebrow. "Try to knock and yell so we can know that someone is downstair. God you were like a goddamn thief" Humphrey told me. "Sure thing Humphrey" i replied back as i climb to my car. As i am going to leave, i could see they are talking about something and before long, Kate giggles and give Humphrey a seductive wink before they go inside and slammed the door shut.

I just shook my head in amusement, i know very well what are those two wolves going to do. Should i say it or not? Maybe not. I continue to drive away from their house and heading to Jasper's shopping center. The traffic were packed by wolves trying to get away from the city and drive to the country side. It took me nearly one and a half hour to get to the shopping center.

Once i got there i also need to battle against the others to get a parking lot. "You got to be kidding me" i muttered under my breath when i see a sea of cars on the lot. I can't believe it. It's like trying to find the right needle in a needle stack. Opening the window, i craned my head outside, trying to locate a good spot to park. I found one and try to park backwards but then another wolf just slides in casually and walk out of there like a goddamn boss.

"Motherfucker"

I give him the offensive gesture when he's not looking and continue find another one. After circling for a while i manage to find one and quickly park there and locked my car before entering the shopping center. The shopping center is really big. It has hundreds of store and several food courts which helds many beautiful and exotic cuisine all around the world. There are 8 floors and it was really wide. I can never get over with the place's size. "Right...where i need to start?" i asked to myself. After a brainstorming session for a minute i could not think a place.

"Well, at least, i gotta try right?"

[] [] []

"God my legs hurts" i groaned, clutching my hips as i walk out through the 200th store i've visited so far. My leg burn like it was cooked in hell and then dipped into a boiling lava before get baked in an oven of inferno. When i see an empty chair in the food court i simply just launched myself to it and slump on it. Pulling another chair closer i lift my leg and rest it on the other chair. Rubbing my sore forehead, i am desperately try to find something for Garth before he comes back. It's been nearly three hours and during that time i didn't get a thing. NOT even a thing.

I could only groan and yawned as tiredness washed all over my body but i can't stop now. So taking every last strength in me i stand up and dragged my feet away to nowhere. But just 10 steps from the chair i accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, i should've watch myself more" i apologized. "Hehe no worry i am the one who should apologize. Here let me-Lilly is that you?" the she wolf asked. I look up and see a good friend of mine...

...Princess.

I know her since i was a child because her father King and my father Winston is a long time friend. Although sometimes they didn't get along really well, they always respect eachother. King also respects Tony as well. Princess is a dark brown wolf with brown hair that reach her chest and stood at least a 4 centimeters taller than me. But she is 3 inch shorter than Garth. But even as a girl, she packs muscle like Kate but it didn't stood out like Garth or Humphrey. She is a kind person who can lighten the mood when she's around, and im the one who need that kind of thing right now.

"Princess! I didn't know you were here as well" i said, surprised. "Yeah, my father was going out with his friends to a bowling alley and i just go here to relax" she explained. Really? Relaxing on this hell hole?. "You serious? I mean this place were packed with thousands of people!" i have to yelled because the noises around me.

"Yeah i know but i just love this place, come on we gotta get out of here! It starts to annoy me!" she laughed. "So do i!" i exclaimed. We both run passing other wolves and try not to bump at them. We finally exit the mall after a few long minutes. "Where's your car?" Princess asked me. I was surprised that she said that. "Wait...i thought you were coming here with your car" i replied.

"Yeah well here's the thing...i know that the mall will be crowded and that means no parking lot. So i just go here by taxi" she admitted. I nodded my head as i lead her to my car. We enter the car and drive out from the mall to the road.

"So...have you got anything for Garth?" she opened up a conversation. It hit me like a wall of brick. I still got him none for his birthday and i have waste some hours trying to find a present in that damned mall!. God can this day got any worse?. "Uhhh well, i haven't got him anything" i answered. She look at me with a 'really?' look. "Okay okay i don't know what i have to get for him you know? I need your help Princess! Please help me!" i pleaded.

She keep her eyes at me but the sharp look at her eyes had left and replaced with a calm one. "Relax Lilly, i know one thing but it's a risky one" she said. That caught my attention. "I'll take it" i chimed. She takes a deep breath before saying her suggestion. "Maybe you need something different? Like an unusual gift? Like 'sexual' gifts?" she use her index and middle finger to mimic a quotation mark on the sexual word. I was dumbfounded.

"Really? that was your suggestion?" i asked unamused. She just raise her shoulders. "That's the only thing i could come up" she answered. But when i think of it again for the second time, i think it could work. "You're not joking right?" i asked "yeah im not" she replied. We have come to a red light so i can talk facing her. "Okay i think it could work" i said.

Her tail wagged a bit. "Okay so can i add something to my suggestion?" she asked. 'I hope it's not weird' i thought. I didn't answer but only nod my head. "Maybe you need another girl to have sex with him for a gift" she added. I nearly jumped out of my car and roll onto the street while clutching my chest. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST HEAR?!. "Whaaaaa..." i trailed. "Yeah you heard me. Another girl. Have sex with him. For the gift. The end." She replied.

"Okayy...that was weird and crazy but i think it worth a shot" i said. "Well do you like it?" she asked "well..." i sighed "i think i have to because that's the only i can have a gift for him". "Okay so do you have any advice who would that be? The girl he's going to fuck?" she asked again. "Well Kate is not an option since she has Humphrey. Daria is not an option as well cause she is currently dating Hutch. So who would that might be?" i rubbed my chin as my mind keep searching. The red light turned green and i have to break my thougths and drive.

I then found a nice place to stop and park right there. I then continue to search.

Then it hit me...

"Uhhh Princess?" i speak. "Yeah?" "i know this is weird but, can you be that girl?" i asked, staring right to her soul. Her mouth just fell open and i swear to god a jar can fit to her mouth perfectly. She was completly dumbfounded. She was the one who suggest this but now im asking her to be the girl?!. She just stay still, solid rock for a minute before she speaks up.

"Uhhh...okay...that caught me off guard" she place her mouth back to its place. "Yeah sure you did" i replied. "Are you serious? Did you really mean it?" she asked. Taking her hands with mine, i stare to her eyes. "Princess...im being serious here, i beg you to be that girl because i couldn't think anyone else but you. You are the perfect gift for Garth from me. And besides, you've just broke up with that dumbass Nars right?" i asked.

Letting my hands go, she put her left hand beneath her chin to think. Yes she had dated with Nars for a few months before she caught him cheating with another girl on his working place. "Alright...im in. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

I howl in happiness and hug her tightly, crushing her organs. "THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH PRINCESS!" i squealed in joy. "L-Lilly...can't b-breathe..." she choked. "Oh my god! Sorry!" i let her go as she grab her sore chest and breathing deeply. "It's okay...wow you're pretty strong for an Omega" she commented. "Uhh thanks" i blushed. We then set up the plan and i dropped her at her house.

Garth wont know what will happen tonight.

A few hours later...

Garth POV

"Bye guys! Thanks for the party!" i waved goodbye to Humphrey's friends. It's been a wonderful day for me. Hanging out with my dad and friends makes me really tired. But im glad im celebrating with them. It was so fun that i got lost in time and before i know it, it's already noon.

"It's 18:30 right now...wow" i chimed as i walk to the front door. Opening the door, i was greeted with a sight that makes my 'little friend' awake. Lilly is standing before me, leaning on the wall, with purple tank top and purple skirt, crossing her arms and give me her signature innocent smile.

"How's your day Garth?" she purred while walking to me, swaying her hips naughtily. I got a huge boner right now and i want to fuck her right there right now!. "Uhhh...i...have a wonderful times!" i answered nervously. She brushed her tail to my chin and wrap it around my body while her hand rest on my shoulder. "Really?" she queired.

I nodded, my body trembling greatly. "Do you want your day become more wonderful?" she asked. Again i nodded ever so slowly. "Great! But now..." she trailed. "Let's have some dinner" she latched her body to me. Instinctively i catch her with arms and carry her to the table where she got me my favorite food. Lasagna.

"You did this?!" i asked dumbfounded. She let go of me and taking a seat and nodded her head giddily. "Wow...thanks". That's all i can say. "Awww, nothing else?" she pouted. Realizing what she meant, i walk to her lift her up and kiss her ferociusly while massaging her big perky breast. My tongue assaulted hers relentlessly as my right hand travel down to grope her ass.

We separate after a minute to take a few breaths. "That was enough?" "yes, thank you Garth" she smiled happily. "No, i am the one who must say that. Thank you Lilly" i replied. She just giggled at my action and quickly sit again before i do the same.

Taking a piece of it and i begin to wolf it down. God her cooking skill is a beast!. I can't remember someone who can cook as good as her!

She just sit there doing nothing but gazing at me with those dreamy sexy eyes that always makes me feel hot inside. It takes a while to finish it up but it was worth it. Standing up, i take the dirty plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink before i wash them clean. I also make sure no stains were left so bacteria wont grow on there before i put it in the cabinet.

I feel a pair of arms draped on my waist. "Thank you for being a gentleman Garth" she thanked me and let her head fell to my right shoulder. "Heh heh, no problem Lilly" i replied calmly. She nuzzle my shoulder before she spin me around and whisper some words to me. "Ready for the big surprise?". "Yes". She put her innocent smile and run upstair to get something.

When she come back, she has a blindfold on her hand. "Now because this is a surprise, don't peek" she demanded like a little child. "Okay Lilly" i said as i feel it wrapped around my head covering my eyes. She pull my arms, leading me through what i think is the front door of our house to our car. I can hear she opens up the door and help me to sit down before she goes around the car and turn on the engine.

"Where are we going Lilly?" i asked. "Shhh" that's the only thing she said to me. What feels like hours we finally reach the destination, i presume. She turn off the engine and walk out and go to my seat and guide me out of the car before she start to tug my arm, which i respond by following her lead.

I can hear her footsteps on the stairs and her knocks on someone's door. I then hear a girl's voice coming for the other side from the door telling us to come in. But i feel something's not right. That voice...i...i recognize it. But fearing i'am taking the wrong guess, i just shrugged it off. "Okay, now loosen up the blind fold" she ordered. I did like she said and immediately freeze right in the spot.

No POV

Garth never knew it coming, he was so surprised that his body didn't move for a good minute. His heart beating really fast. Is this some kind of a joke? Or is it truly her gift for him?. There she was, laying on the couch before him, was Princess. With nothing but a black panties and matching bra. Her eyes latched on Garth, never lose her sight on him.

He finally can move and speak. "L-Lilly?" he trembles. Lilly just stare at him with a smile. "Yes Garth?" "I-is this your gift for me? Another girl to have sex?" his voice cracked, unable to process what was going on. "Yes. Don't get me wrong but i just couldn't think anything else. Then Princess shows up and tell me to do this crazy idea. Long story short. I agree and ask her to be that girl. She also agree and here we are" Lilly explained why.

But Garth still not sure. "Y-you sure? You're not mad are you?" he asked. "No why? Just enjoy your gift Garth. I love you" Lilly confirmed. Garth, still unsure about her actions, gulped and look at Princess. "Come here big boy, have a taste of these" Princess groping her breast sexually. Looking at her, he waste no time to pin her down on the couch and begin to make out with her passionately. Signaling the beginning of a love making.

Princess was not ready and forcibly pinned down but she kinda like it. It reminds her of Nars a bit when they're all alone in his house and decide to have some fun. Nevertheless, she returned the gesture and wrap her hands around his shoulder while Garth rest his hand on her waist. Garth could feel his member begin to grow quickly and his breath are full of lust.

Suddenly, Princess assaulted his mouth using her tongue, searching for his to battle with him. Garth take up the challenge and wrestle her tongue. Princess blushed a bit when Garth manage to win the fight as he licking the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan in delight. Garth move his hand from her waist to her breast, kneading them softly and pinch her harden nipples.

Princess gasped and howl in pleasure as she ran her hand on his muscular chest down to his abs and finally rest in on his dick. They finally separated after a long 4 minutes of kissing and smooching, string of saliva connects their mouth, revealing their lust on eachother. "Come on Garthy" Princess called him affectionally. She push Garth off of her and flip him, her hand ever so slowly trails around his crotch, feeling the weight of his cock on her hand.

"My my...what a big wolf you got here, im sure it's fully loaded" Princess cooed sexually. Garth could only watch and whine as Princess teases him. Whenever her hands almost undid the belt she quickly fastened it again. "P-Princess...please..." he whined. "Please what?" she asked lazily. "Please...i can't hold it" he answered. Giggling over his plea, Princess finally undid the belt to the end this time, pulling down the zipper on his jeans and threw it somewhere else.

Lilly is watching them all the times and is amazed by Princess's skills at teasing. She never knew it or saw it coming. She even begin to feel a bit envy to her. Meanwhile, Princess stare at the only thing that stand between her and his cock. His black boxer. She can see there's a big bulge behind the fabric and there are a wet spot near the center of the bulge.

"My my...eager aren't we?" she sexually murred. Garth could only watch in awe as Princess pull it down slowly and finally reveal what he is hiding, his majestic 12 inches long and 2 inches wide cock. Princess's mouth just fell open. She just stand on her knees gawking at it. She never though Garth pack a lot of meat down there. Even Nars were just 9 inches long. This would be a challenge for her but she loves challenge.

She finally make a move, wrapping her hand around it, she can finally observe it closely. It is big, there are some bulging vein on the surface and it's beating synchronizely with his heartbeat. She blushed when she saw the vein enlarge then return to it's previous size. She also see the two furry orbs dangling below his cock. She cups it and roll it around. "Ohhhh Princess..." Garth moaned. She can tell it's filled to the brim with sperm.

She return her gaze upon the beast. Her hand move up and down around the phallus, stroking it affectionally. "Ohhh my godd..." Garth gasped when she tightened her grip around his dick on purpose. She begin to smile when she saw Garth's eyes were closed while his tongue hanging out from his mouth. She know fully that her plan begin to work. Slowly and slyly, she push herself closer and open her mouth in an attempt to swallow it whole.

Even that she already gave Nars a few blowjobs she still couldn't do it very well. But nonetheless she will try her best. Opening her mouth as wide as she can that it begin to hurt, Princess's mouth starts to envelope his dick. Centimeters by centimeters it goes in, disappear into the heavenly warm throat. But after 4 inches, she started to gag a bit. But she doesn't quit easily. She pull out the thing that resting in her mouth and let it suspended mid air as it still throbbing. She inspect it closer so that she could study it again and hopefully it will make it fit inside her throat. After she finished her inspection, she grab the hard rock cock again. Taking a deep breath she begin to stuff it inside her mouth.

She could feel it stretch her throat to the point where it begin to hurt. But she keep going and going on. "Ohhh uhhhh Princess..." Garth moaned. Princess listen to his moan for a split second before continue to swallow it. She already got 9 inches and that means only 3 inches left, and she wont quit right now. Garth senses that she have a problem on swallowing so he helps her to swallow with his hand.

Sneaking behind her head, he push her head hardly towards his dick, forcibly plunging his cock to her warm mouth as she begin to gag and cough. "Come on...that's it bitch...keep it up" Garth gritted her teeth when she continue to eat his cock and finally let a long, filled with pleasure and satisfaction howl when she have succeed swallowing the 12 inch beast down her throat.

"Good girl...or should i say good bitch?" he patted her head while she gives him a naughty and sexual wink. That set him off. He violently jerked her head back and stare right to her eyes with icy look. "Listen bitch! Suck my cock and let me bathe you with my cum if you want to be free, understand?!" he yelled at her face. But Princess keep her lust look on her face. "Anything you want master, i am your bitch and only exist to pleasure you" she answered, almost like a moan.

Garth smirked wickedly and let her head go. "You can start now, show me what you got". And with that Princess begin to give him pleasure. Everytime she suck on his cock she also spit on it, rubbing it all across the surface before rubbing it across her muzzle. She also massaged the cock and make some erotic moan when swallow it and give it a slurp.

She bob her head back and forth, producing a sound that is both loud and filled with lust, showing her true power. Garth have a hard time to catch up with her rhythm, she was too fast and too powerful. He even can start to feel he's going to erupt at any moments. Her determination to please and pleasure him is too much. Garth want to speak but the only thing that comes out from his mouth was moan.

He can feel the vein on his cock are bulging and he can't resist to give it to her. "P-Princess! I im going t-to cum!" he stammered. Princess instantly pull out and stroke his cock quickly while her mouth is wide open, ready to claim the prize. She eyed for the white sticky fluid but it seems like Garth is holding on. "Garth, where's yo-". Princess got surprised when a string of hot fluid got onto her eyes. She screamed for a second but then laugh and proceed to take it all.

She made it. She got what she want and now it's pouring wildly. She could watch as strings of white, hot, sticky, cum flying around her and landed on her face, muzzle, mouth, hair, breast, body, literally everywhere. Garth on the other hand, is in heaven. He release a monstrous load on her and he just couldn't stop. What feels like an hour turns out just a minute. He finally stops unload his 'load'. When he look to her, for a second, he thought it was Lilly who giving him a blowjob all this time.

But when he look right to the eyes, he realise it wasn't Lilly, but it's Princess, whose fur got white as Lilly due to the amount of semen he dump on her. "Well Garth, how was it?" she asked while she collect the remains on her hair, breast, and body. "It was...amazing" he breathed happily. She giggles as she scoop up the last handful of semen to her mouth and simply gulped it down like water. Lilly whose observing them from the chair across the couch begin to feel wet. "Wow, Princess got some skill. I wonder what will Garth do to repay her 'kindness'" she asked to herself.

"So what can i do for a favor?" Garth asked while he sit on the couch while Princess wipe the remains with a tissue before dumping to a bin next to the couch. But he didn't get any answer. He look to his right and see one of the most jawdropping scene in his entire life. Princess, laying down with her right hand rubbing her nipples while she bit her lower lip and use her left hand to spread her moist and wet slit. "Well, can you clean it?" she motioned her head down to her slit.

Garth just freeze there, unable to move for the next 10 seconds before he put both of her legs on her shoulder and start lapping all the juices she made. Lilly just stare at her husband before shaking her head in amusement. "Yup, lapping the pussy" she thought. Princess can feel his tongue sneaking deeper and deeper to her slit everytime it came back. She hissed, moaned, breathed sexually to arouse herself and him. Garth on the other hand is ready to give her a shock that will resonates through her body. He suddenly just stop licking, confusing Princess.

"Garth, why do you-OOOOOOHHH MY GOOOOOD! DON'T STOP!" she shrieked in high pitch voice. She suddenly felt something just bit her clitoris, sending her a powerful shockwaves of pleasure thorugh her body and stops in her tail. "You like it?" Garth asked coyly. "Like it? I LOVE IT!" she screams when Garth did it again. She could feel her mind is begging for more and would make her insane if she didn't receive it continuosly. It's like she's addicted to it. Garth couldn't help but keep going on and on by licking, smooching, kissing, and sucking on her clit. At this point, her slit is so wet that everytime he lick it he felt like he got drowned in a pool.

Princess's mouth is wide open, her tongue is hanging to the side while her hand is holding Garth's head right where she wants it. She can hear the audible sound of his licking her slit, his moan in delight and when he drink it down with a large gulp. "Ohhh Garth...please don't stop..." she moaned. Garth just smiled and take a quick look at her slit. It was pink. Bright pink and the clit is sticking out while her pussy produce a heavenly scented water like substance that is making a puddle ontop of the couch.

He could tell that she is extremely horny right now and begged to be fucked hard, fast, and deep as soon as he finished pleasuring her slit. He continues to lick her pussy while preparing for the reward he would gain. His mind now is set only to make her scream in pleasure and let him bathe in her cum. He continues to lick faster and faster that he himself thinks he's going to break his neck if he stops abruptly or continue to speed up.

Princess is on the verge of burst in pleasure and she try to warn Garth but couldn't due to his amazing tongue working on her slit the only thing that comes out from her mouth is moan and gasps. But she has to warn him. "G-Garth...I-i'm going t-to cum so-soon..." she used every last strength she got and say those few words that might help Garth to prepare. "Okay..." that's all he say before he plunge his head back.

A few moments later Princess give up. His power is too much to handle and she burst right to his face. Garth for a second thought that he got sprayed by some high pressured water nozzle but then realize it was Princess came infront of him after all. He gladly drink it all as it soaks his chest fur and neck. It is like water but there's something like vanilla drops were mixed together as well. Nevertheless, he love it. "Well Princess,you have one tasty 'meal' right there" he admitted.

Princess's chest is moving up and down at lightning speed. Her breaths can be heard from a meter away and sweat got all over her body. She just got the most amazing sensation in her life. Not even Nars has done that before and it was worth it. Now she could only lay motionless on the couch while Garth has his sight to Lilly, whose licking her lips tentatively. "No more playing with her" she wiggled her index finger. "Play with me..." she cooed with a sexual gesture.

Garth can't say no. How on earth and heavens above and hells below he could resist his own wife seduction? It would be a foolish attempt and a futile one. With all of his might, he charged towards his wife with full speed, but Lilly has another plan in mind. Just seconds before they collide, Lilly swiftly dodge his charge by standing up and move aside. Garth, astonished by her actions, cannot stop and end up falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oww..." he groaned in pain. He is pretty sure he has some concussion from that impact, althought it's not visible. Just as when he want to get on his feet, Lilly quickly trapped him and straddled his legs with hers, tails flicking around his face, teasing him. "Mmmm...where do you think you were going Garth?" she murred on his right ear.

It sends a powerful shockwaves through out his body. He shuddered and whimpered when Lilly has both of her leg grinding his dick. As fast as a lightning strike, she smother his lips with lust and passion, which Garth found always sexy and exahilirating. He couldn't fight back, his body and mind were chained and bounded by her actions. Sounds of two lips mashed up together filled the room, which makes those three wolves get sexually aroused even more.

Lilly starts licking Garth's face, holding it up like it's a popsicle. Garth on the other hand, cannot do anything except feeling Lilly's tongue and lips running around his head and cause him to shudder and whimper in pleasure. He decides to return her affection act by squeezing and kneading her breast and pinch her nipples. She let out some squeaks and gasps as he pinch and suck on her breast. "Garth...please..." she murred. "Please what?" he replied. "Down there..." she meowed.

Garth know what she meant and quickly push her to her back and mount her. His enormous body hover ontop of the small and delicate she wolf. Her eyes never left his amazing body as it goes south. Garth stops for a moment to give her breast a final loving bite before proceeding to her belly. He stops there as well and decide to tease her a bit. He use his tongue and run it in a circle the smooth skin and fur of hers. This action just made her even wetter than before and it is a torture.

She did not understand why Garth loves to torture her but what's even weirder that she find herself loving every second of it. She cannot think straight because currently Garth's tongue is messing with her mind and causing a ripple of pleasure through out her body. "Are you finding this sexy?" he asked, stopping for a second. Lilly almost can't respond by anything because the sheer pleasure and can only nod as an approvement.

Satisfied by her answer, he smiles wickedly and move down a bit before come face to face with a swollen lips. It's bright pink with a little wrinkly hair above it. He suspects that she shave it at least once a week and he also knows she likes everything clean including her most sacred part. Garth lick his lips and dampen it as well before he take the first lick.

It was a long, slow lick running from the bottom to the upmost part. Lilly unable to describe the feeling. Her mouth is wide open but no sound produced, her tongue lolled out, her head and eyes drooped. Garth smirked when he know it is working and his wife starts to succumb and bend to his act. Garth starts to licking faster and harder, as well as deeper to see how far can he go. He also decides to make his tongue to go on circle sometimes, to see her reaction to his action.

The result are predictable, she moans and screams while dug her claw deep on the carpet. "G-Garth! Y-your tongue!" she shrieked in high pitched voice. His coarse tongue collided with her soft slit, combine it and you'll get a mix of jaw dropping pleasure and lust. Sneaking a hand behind his head she wonders, what would be his reaction when she push his head to her nether?. Lilly breathed and forcefully push his head down to her pussy. His initial reaction was surprised but then carry on like nothing ever happen.

Lilly moan and gasp in pleasure. Her hand starts to grope and knead her breast, trying to make her even more aroused and producing more and more juicy substance that smells like heaven coming out from her pussy. Garth realize this and start licking and sucking faster than ever before. His tongue flicking up and down in a random pace, but nevertheless it brought Lilly to the verge of bursting. "G-Garth! AHHHHHH!" she cried in ecstacy. Garth soon feel like drowned and he lapped all the juices she made. After it ebb, his muzzle were drenched and he is breathing heavily. Chest heaving up and down.

"H-How was it?" he asked when he hover above the paralyzed wolf. "A-Amazing" she praised. Garth give her his charming goofy smile as they kiss again. Meanwhile, Princess had recovered from the feeling that once leave her slumped on the couch, unable to move. She craned her head to see that now Garth is on his back while Lilly, with all of her might travels down to return the favor.

"I-I hope i do as good as you, because im still tired after those 'services'" Lilly admitted. "Don't worry, you always do great" Garth encourages her. This summons a small smile to her face as she brought her face to Garth's _wolf_. She grasp it with both of her hand before she starts giving him blowjob. Garth crooned and pat Lilly's head. She seems like gets better and better everytime she does that. Garth fully know that when she giving him blowjob she also add something new. The last time she did it she added some ball licking and sucking session which leave him paralyzed.

He wonders, what would she does now?.

Back to Lilly, she twist, pull, and push her head around the phallus. She never get used to its size even she had seen and feel it like a million times. She continue to suck at it, and even sometimes bite at it. Garth give a long howl of pleasure and lust. It drives Lilly crazy knowing she is giving her man the time of his life. She massaged the ball and rolling it around like it's a dice. She bit the furry sack of ball as a pre shot from his dick and land on her hair without her knowing it.

She keeps doing it rhythmically and it put a spell on Garth's dick and mind to cum sooner. But Garth is struggling to restrain from cumming earlier. He have to hold as long as he can before he couldn't handle the immense sensation. Lilly sense this as well. She always interested on how far he can hold and how far she is willing to go to make her man cum faster and bathe her with it. She then remember something that might give her the upper hand.

She suddenly stop sucking and massaging his throbbing cock, leaving Garth confused. "Lilly is there someth-OHHHH..." he stop mid sentence, he feels two round warm thing encased his dick and the skin is so smooth as it moves up and down. He look down and see a sight that almost make him cummed right there. Lilly is sucking his dick but there's an addition now, her breasts. Two white globes moving up and down, sometime squishing his dick and rubs it as well.

Garth couldn't believe what he have just see. Seeing her like that nearly makes him detonate earlier but thank god he didn't. "Yes Garth?" she asked while looking at him with innocent looking. Garth hold his breath and say "no...forget it. J-just keep doing what you were doing" while trying not to cum. Lilly giggles, it's working. It's only a matter of time before he burst and she'll be the happiest person ever. Lilly continues her service and keep making Garth losing his mind with every second that pass.

Slurping his dick like a sausage, she tickles it as well. "Come on Garthy, give me what i want..." she cooed sexually. He whimpers and moans at the same time when she massaged his dick with her breast, mashing it together. She rubs it at high speed while licking and kissing it. That was the final straw, he cannot hold any longer. He finally let out the final long moan of defeat when he ejaculated right on her face and tits. Showering her with semen as if it was raining water from the sky. Lilly just laughed and open her mouth wide to catch it all but fails. When he was finished, her face and tits were covered with gooey stuff.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she hold her weight with her hands while hovering ontop of him. Garth panting confirmed her that he like it, no, loves it. "I love you Lilly" "i love you to Garth. Happy birthday" and as if their minds connected, they kiss tenderly. They make out passionately as Princess crawls to them. "Mind if i join?" she asked "absolutely not" Lilly replied. Suddenly Garth's body shot up, causing Lilly's body to fall back. "Garth is something-" she suddenly screams in pleasure.

Garth has just slammed his dick all the way to her cervix. "Princess...you're next" he pointed to her in a dark voice. Princess gulped and watch as Lilly being pounded mercilessly by him. Her body recoiled back and forth, unable to get a hold onto something. Garth growls and bark at her face. The slapping sound filled the room. Princess starts to finger herself while seeing Lilly getting fucked by Garth.

"Oh oh oh oh Garth!" she moaned and cried. Garth cannot hear her because he's now focusing on her. He also begin to knead and grasp her breast and roll it around his palm. Lilly try to scream but get silenced by a lustful kiss from Garth so only muffled moans and grunts heard from both wolves. He let go of her mouth allowing her to breathe but just for a moment before getting assaulted again.

Lilly is absolutely loved being dominated by him. They way he thrust, he kneads, he kiss, makes her blush and wetter than ever before. Lilly's pussy produce so much water like substance that it enables Garth's dick to slide in and out easily. For Garth it's a different story.

He wants to see how far she could withstand the effort he's giving now. He also astonished and amazed by her endurance. Normally it would take just 3-5 minutes for her before she lose but it's nearly 6 minutes but she hasn't showing any sign of losing the fight. He decide to increase his effort by putting both of her legs on his shoulder, giving him a clear shot to his target. He pull back as far as he can before slamming all the way in.

Lilly didn't prepared for that and lost all of her voices in second. Nothing comes out from her mouth for 10 seconds before she could speak again. "Oh my god Garth... you're so big..." she moaned to him. "Ughhh fuck Lilly! You're so tight!" he grunted and keep slamming his hips against hers. She giggles and play with her breast, she could clearly see a drop of milk just come out from her nipple.

Garth had his right hand on the floor while his left holding Lilly's waist, preventing her from recoiling virtually everywhere. It's already 9 minutes but she still shows no sign of losing. It makes him wonder how long she could survive his onslaught. But before he could think anything else, he feels something or someone flipped him so now he's laying on the floor. He look up to see Lilly sitting on his dick. "Lilly what are you doing?" he queried.

Lilly then hop to his dick, his nerve system sends an unimaginable sensation of pleasure that rocked his body and his tongue effortlessly fell to the side of his mouth. Lilly continously hopping on his dick. It's like a spear spreading her asshole but she didn't care. As long as she and Garth gets pleasured, she didn't mind. He can see her breasts jiggle in such a provocative way. Her tongue lolled out and a stream of sweats running down her face before ending up on the floor beneath.

He shot up again and kiss her tenderly so that he can grab and play with her breast. Lilly grins wickedly as she push her tongue to his mouth, Garth does the same as he combat her tongue. His dick is stabbing her pussy and her pussy is milking his dick. Both wolves moan when they connected and gasp when disconnected. It was a repeating cycle that they never grew tired. It's already 14 minutes now since the start of his onslaught.

He decides to change again. He flipped her again, this time she's on her knees and hands. Her tail sticking upwards giving him the perfect view of her swollen pussy. He got behind her and pound her pussy hard and deep. "Ohh Garth mmm... you really know how to pleasure me" she cooed sexily. Princess still fingering her slit at a lightning speed.

With every seconds flies away by watching them it makes her want to get fucked even more. Lilly's breast move back and forth seductively while Garth pounding from the back, his muzzle curled into a vicious snarl. He also wants to do something that he always wanted to try. So, taking a deep breath and pull as far as he can, he aimed for the perfect shot and as fast as a bullet fired from a gun, it enters her pussy at great force that she nearly lose her balance. And his knot got stuck inside her, something that he always wanted to try for a long time.

"GARTH!" she cried. Even with his knot buried inside her pussy he still thrusting in and out. Lilly can feel two orbs stretching her pussy wider and wider. She gasped and drooled creating a puddle on the floor. She absolutely love every second of it. Finally after more than 20 minutes of rough love making both wolves starts to feel they're going to come soon.

Garth decide to quicken the pace and so does Lilly. And soon they nearly reached their climax. "Lilly im coming!" "me too!". Both of them got washed in a sea pleasure and lust. Their cum mixed together inside her pussy. "I love you Garth" Lilly said "I love you too Lilly" Garth echoed. He then carefully remove himself from her, his ball and dick grinds her pussy as he pulls back, earning a few moan from her.

He then sets his eyes on his next prey: Princess.

Princess is a bit terrified. After seeing Lilly get pounded mercilessly by him, she begin to doubt that she could take as much as Lilly does. She backed up one step, Garth moves forward two step. Princess begin to whimper and shook her head. But Garth didn't care. "You're the one who is up to this idea, so now let me fulfill it!" he wrap his arm around her waist and slam her down to the floor, but not hard enough to injure her.

Princess want to open her mouth to speak but Garth makes her scream first by slamming his cock all the way in, replacing her words with scream of pleasure and pain. "OHHH GARTHH!" she moaned and gritted her nails on his back. Garth cringed and hissed but decide to ignore the pain and continue to pound her wet pussy. Like Lilly, she recoiled back and forth, she couldn't think straight. Garth is definitely much more stronger and faster and also crueler than Nars which she surprisingly found actractive and it makes her sexual lust drives even higher.

Princess use her hand to bring his muzzle to hers, connecting both with a hot passionate kiss. They moaned in delight into eachothers mouth. Princess feel his hot breath colliding with hers, heating up the temperature in their bodies and producing more and more sweats drenching their fur. They finally break the kiss after a full five minutes, saliva is seen falling off their mouths to the carpet below. "You...you're such an amazing lover Garth" she complimented. "And you're such an amazing woman as well" he replied. Princess giggled and lick his neck, Garth purred in delight as a response. "Mmmmm...your fur is coarse but i like it" Princess keep licking it until it's drenched with her saliva. Garth is aroused by her licking and proceed to fuck her deeper and faster. Princess never feel so alive now. She can feel his gigantic dick sliding in and out of her, her walls grip and massage his dick everytime it penetrates her. His eyes were closed and his breath is full of lust and dominance.

Nars never got this far, even she is absolutely sure Garth can beat Nars to a damn bloody mess when it comes to pleasure her. She always love being tortured, especially like this although she was scared at first. Drop of sweats wakes her up from her dream like state, forcing her back to the real world where Garth is still ontop of her drilling mercilessly to her leaking slit. "Ohhh Garth...mmmm...m-more" she murred.

Garth put both of her legs on his shoulder and with this new position he can hit her harder and deeper than ever before. Everytime he pushes in, it sends a ripple of pleasure that travels through out her body and causing her body to go limp. She just can't withstand the intensive pleasure he's giving and it drives her almost insane. "GARTH! UGHHH...FUCK!" she cursed. Garth glance down to the she wolf below.

She looks beautiful, her tongue lolled out to the side, her mouth produce those arousing moans, squeaks and gasps. Her hands resting on the carpet, signaling that she's completly submissive and at his mercy. Her breath is short and fast. He could swear that the room was cooler when she was not breathing like that. But Garth loves it. He always love when woman submit to her will but at other times, he submits to the woman.

He think for a while and it maybe a good move to let her take control for once or two. Princess was surprised when she suddenly being lift up and Garth now resting on his back and she's now sitting on his crotch. She didn't understand what he want at first but then she realise he wants her to take control. She had waited for far too long and now the chance has arrive. She lean down and whisper to his ear.

"Do you want to get fucked real hard?" "yes please" he whine. Her breast dangling on his chest. "Beg me for it..." she cooed. "Please..." he gives her his puppy round eye. Princess can't withstand that look on his face so she start hopping up and down. "You're not going to cum unless i say so! Understand?!" she barked. He could only nod and moan. She smiles in triumph. "Good slave, now make me scream!".

Garth instinctively grab her breast and play with them, occasionally rolling it with his palm. Her body shuddered at the action and use her hand to encourage him to do more. Garth grins evilly and grope on it, causing Princess to gasp and he use this opportunity to kiss her again. Princess gladly accepts his mouth and threw her tongue to his mouth while he does the same. His hand skillfully massage her breast and pinching her nipple in the most sensitive area.

She accidentally bit his lips in an attempt to scream, Garth pulled out quickly and his lip is bleeding. "Oh im so sorry Garth, i didn't mean to-" For a few second her world was spinning and she's resting on her back again. Garth has a scary look at his eye, showing nothing but rage and lust. "You've hurt me..." he trailed. He tightened the grip on her arms. Princess whimpers in fear, knowing what will happen next. "Let me punish for being a bad girl!" he thrust all the way in and hit her cervix hard. Princess screams and moans, body recoiled everywhere. Garth is trying to make her cum as fast as he can while he slaughter her. Princess can feel her climax is coming fast so she wrap her arm around his shoulder and dug her claws deep into it. "Garth im close!" she warned. But Garth didn't listen.

He keeps going and going until he hear a howling sound comes from below. His cum mixed with hers as it leaks to the carpet creating a puddle. Princess breathes erratically. She just had the most intensive moments in her life. She can see Lilly kneeling beside Garth. "You've done a great job Garth" she said to him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Thank you Lilly".

"But i think, you deserve a reward now" she push him to the couch and start sucking on his cock again. Princess is still limp but her determination beat her tireness. She muster all the strength she got and crawl to Garth. She reach for Lilly's head and pull it back violently, she moans and Princess kiss her passionately. Lilly was a bit surprised but went along with it. Princess pull back and start to suck on Garth's cock. "Hey that's mine!" Lilly whined.

"Aww im sorry Lilly but im afraid you have to wait" she murred and feel the cock stretch her throat again. Lilly huffed and wait for her turn while Princess continues to suck him off. "Don't worry Lilly, you'll get your part" Garth reassure. Lilly smiles and watch Princess blowing him off. Her head twist, move forward and backward and sometimes she also use her tongue and wrap it around his dick.

But Lilly can't wait to get that cock stuffed back in her mouth. She pull Princess back and instantly dive to his cock and don't stop until she felt it poking the back of her throat. She stays like that for a good 10 seconds before pulling back, creating a loud sloshing wet sound and a loud 'POP' at the end. She also use her breast, thrusting the dick between the cleavage. "Ohhh yess just like that Lilly" Garth patted her head.

Princess grins and innocently pull Lilly back, now it's her turn. She copied Lilly's act and also add a new one by kissing his cock whenever it gets close to her muzzle. She massaged his cock with her breast and grinds it in such a teasing way. "Mmfff fuck Princess, your tit is so good!" he exclaimed. Lilly decide to make it even by pulling Princess to the side, so now she can get a piece of him while Princess gets the other.

"It's good to see both of you finally sharing" he chuckled. Both girls stops for a second and winks at him, sending a chill over his spine. Both use their tits and rub it alongside the rod, and use their mouth to kiss the furry sack of balls. Garth can't hold it for much longer. He push the girls away from his cock and start jerking it with his hand.

Both girls give him their best innocent looking and make their mouth as wide as they can to catch the incoming thing. "F-Fuck! Here it comes!" he keep stroking faster and faster until he feel warm splashes shooting out from his cock. The semen drenches both females face and body, covering them with it. Some land on their head, hair, face, tits, and the rest of their body. After a good non stop 30 second of ejaculating, it finally ebb.

The girls were collecting as much as they can. They savored the taste as they gulp it down. Lilly has one more dirty thing to do. She scoops up a large amount of semen to her mouth, filling it to the brim. She then look towards Princess and suddenly lunges to her, kissing her and dump the semen to her mouth. Princess was shocked to see Lilly like this and so does Garth. But Princess gladly drink it all down while she make out with her. After they done, they separated while breathing heavily.

"That with no doubt is the hottest thing in the world, i am so happy right now" Garth slumped on the couch and slide down to the carpet. Both girls knee in front of them, happiness written on their faces. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Happy birthday Garth" Lilly said. "Thank you Lilly and Princess..." he faces the cum covered brown wolf. "I love you too" "I love you too Garth" she reply back shyly. "What? What do you mean you love her?" Lilly asked .

"She's a great lover Lilly, and somehow i fell in love with her, i think i could make her as my second wife" Garth said as both girls rest on either side. "Really Garth? Polygamy?" Lilly asked sarcastically. "Yeah, you okay with that?" "yeah it's just...don't forget who will get the bigger portion" she warned. "Don't worry Lilly i will" he pat her head. The three then spends the rest of the night sleeping peacefully after a long tiring sex. For Garth, it's the best birthday gift ever.

 **[] [] []**

A/N: After a long 3 grueling bloody months i finally made it! I'm so sorry guys for the long wait! It's just...life hit me hard. I got a ton of exam, non stop studying, and worst of all, national exam is just 1 month to go!. And to make anything worse, a goddamn writers block!. If i didn't get a damned writer block this request should've finished 2 months ago!.

But like they said, it's better late than never and this is my biggest effort being put in a single chapter. If my calculations were right, the story (-minus A/N) is around 12.500 words! And it's 21 page long!. This is 2 times longer than the previous one.

Also, i've noticed that someone is asking me to publish one of my project which is called Infamous: Second Wolf. Well honestly, it's still being developed and i don't know when the first chapter will be published. But i hope it will start around this year. We'll see what happens.

Well with that being said, i hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave review and request!. And again, i'm so sorry for the lateness. I hope i wont get any writers block, oh well.

It's around 1:40 am in my country so i am going to take some nap. See you all later!.


	7. King Rules

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since i post something, no, more than a damned month to be precise. And i've done the national exam. A big relief to me you know :D. And i've been chatting with my girlfriend Emily :** (it's not her real name ;))

She without doubt is the most beautiful girl i've ever met. She is also funny, caring, loving and always manage to make me flattered all the time. And she also helped me and encourage me to write more fanfic :). I love you Emily! :**

Anyway, this is a request that you can say, defy my own rules so you can ignore the rules or you can burn it with a flamethrower or something. I hope you guys enjoy this and i apologize if this were much shorter than the previous one because all of this were new to me.

Here's "King Rules!".

This was requested by ALPHAWOLF117

X-X-X

The battle continues as the bear keeps attacking the rogue wolves alongside with Garth, Tony, and Winston. Meanwhile, not far from the scene, 6 wolves, 3 adults and 3 pups were escaping from the rogue wolves.

Runt, the smallest pup of Kate and Humphrey had been kidnapped by the rogue wolves who being led by King. It took them 3 days to get to their teritory and rescue Runt.

"Keep running guys, don't look back" Humphrey instruct them. But he can hear and imagine what's happening back there. The sound of claws hit eachother, the painfull howl of the wounded wolves, the intimidating growl and bark.

So many of those things swarmed Humphrey's head and it gripped his heart with fear and concern. He begin to slows down his pace, his eyes glued to the dark brown soil.

He inhale very slowly, getting as much air as he can before releasing a huge exhale.

While the group of five still running, Kate notice something. Usually, on the corner of her eye she can spot a grey wolf. She knew something was wrong.

She turn her head around, confirming her feelings. Humphrey stop dead on his track. Ears flat against his head and eyes glued to the earth.

Kate rushed to him, he rarely seen like this. The cause of this can be triggered by huge concern and uneasy feeling. When he is seen like that, it means he's going to do something that might put him in danger.

She finally reach him. She slows down from a running stance to stroll. She put her paw on his right shoulder, her eyes staring at hi grey head.

"Humphrey? What is it?" she asked.

Humphrey shake his head like he doesn't want her to know, even when it's obvious there's something wrong with him.

Kate moved from his side to his face. She use her paw to lift his hanging head by his chin. The hazel beautiful eye met a blue full of despair eyes.

Humphrey was startled that Kate had moved and lifted his chin and met with a calming beautiful eyes. Her eyes makes him feel loved and relaxed.

His wall crumbled. He could not lie to his wife. He has to tell the truth.

"I am scared" he told her sheepishly. Kate already sees this one coming. She smiled a bit. "It's okay Humphrey... to be honest, i'm scared too" she told him.

Humphrey's ear perked up. "You do?" he inquired. Kate nodded affirmatively, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Why are you scared? Something's wrong?" Kate asked her mate. Humphrey nodded his head. "Then would you mind telling me why?" her voice soothed him like a lullaby.

He nodded and stare at her eyes. "I am scared that... they all would get killed. Winston, Tony, Garth... all of them" his eyes start releasing a few tear.

"I should go back there and help them!" he exclaimed and run to the opposite direction.

"Wait!"

Humphrey stop upon those words. Kate jogged beside him and say "please... don't. They can handle this". "No Kate, this is my duty, as a father, and as a husband. I must protect my loved ones... even if it going to kill me" He kissed Kate on the lips.

He departed to aid them, leaving Kate on the verge of crying.

"Humphrey wait!"

He look back and find himself tumbling on his back. Before he could say anything, Kate smahed her muzzle to his own, savoring the taste of him.

Humphrey got shocked for a second but return the feeling as fierce as she does. She slipped her tongue to his mouth to challenge his tongue into a duel.

Humphrey feel this and accept her request. Both tongue clashed like two swords in a battle, but it was not a matter life or death, it was a matter of love... pure love.

Humphrey and Kate moaned to eachother mouths, sending lustful breaths and gasp that feel like music to their ears.

After a 5 minute of intense make out session Kate pulled out. A string of saliva is seen hanging between his and her muzzle, described how fierce their kissing was. Her hot breath full of sexual sound makes his want to jump on her and fuck her mercilessly.

Unfortunantely that 'business' has to wait until he's done dealing with those rogue wolves.

"Go get 'em you sly wolf" she winked at him and make a seductive moan.

Humphrey grinned mischevously and ran to the battle ground.

He can see that there are three wolves against a seemingly unending horde of rogue wolves. Surprisingly, against all odds, they manage to hold their ground and held them at bay.

But not for long.

Humphrey launched himself to the group of trio, startling Winston.

"Humphrey what the hell?! I told you to go and get back to our pack!" Winston said after dodging a potentially fatal swipe from a wolf before bite his throat and rip it off.

"I know i know, but i gotta help you guys. It's a pack leader's duty to help in a conflict and this is one of those conflict." Humphrey explained.

Winston, whose at first has a hard look on him got softened. It reminds him about his old days when he was as stubborn as Humphrey now.

"He got himself a point Winston. Hell, if i remember it correctly, right now, he's as stubborn as you were back on our days" Tony inserted himself at the conversation, plus jokingly reminisce their old days.

"Heh heh, i guess that what makes me a successful leader right?" "yeah right" Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Guys i would love to get involved in your little conversation but... HELP ME!" Garth yelled at them. The trio broke their trances and saw Garth get pinned down by two wolves.

Both Winston and Tony run and try to gain momentum before smashing their body against the wolves. They tumble and roll on the ground.

Before any of them can move, a gray silhouette dash pass them and slit the two rogue wolves open. Blood gushing out like waterfall and they drowned on their own blood.

Upon inspection, it was Humphrey who commit that murder. His claw still have a bit blood running down. He has that murderer gaze, something that they never see since he was trained to become an alpha.

Well they have seen that look. It was the day when Humphrey's final test before becoming an Alpha.

He was tasked to kill a caribou on the valley. He, at first supposed to kill one, but endes up killing 10 of them. They didn't know what had gotten into him and for the first time they saw his 'dark' side.

Now it has resurfaced again.

"I want... blood and death" he murred darkly.

He carelessly charge at a group of wolves. Ear flat against his head, muzzle curled into a twisted vicious snarl, claws as sharp as blade ready to tear flesh and bones, his once charming blue eyes were replaced by terrifying crimson eyes.

"DIEEE!" His voice echoed through the valley, silencing any voices but his.

A few seconds later, it was replaces by an unmistakenably voices of pain, hurt, death and rage. The group of rogue wolves try to wound or hit him but Humphrey somehow always a step ahead of them.

Whenever they try to hit him, it seems that he have known it a second before it did happen. He tore a wolf larynx from his throat and simply just put or should i say impale it back to his mouth as bloodcurdling noises coming out of the dying wolf.

Another one try to grab him by his throar but the only thing he got is thin air. Humphrey gracefully swivel around him and kick his back.

The wolf shrieked and propelled forward but Humphrey caught his legs and slam him to the ground, crushing his skeleton to pieces.

A wolf manage to land a swipe to his shoulder. He thought Humphrey would howl in pain and curled to a ball but...

Within a split second, he can see his body headless and what's even more terrifying is that his spinal cord was still attached to his head when he remove his head!.

Humphrey grin evilly and spoke with a very... very sadistic tone.

"Having fun... aren't we?" His voice filled his dying soul. He throw it away, face, body covered with abundant blood that looks like can fill an entire lake.

But his dark side also has a time limit.

It starts to fade away and replaced with his original personality. Easy going, funny, loving, caring Omega and also a trained Alpha.

He blinked a few times. He can see that Winston, Tony, Garth were standing 50 feet from him motionless.

He tilted his head in confusions.

What was going on?

He only remember that he saw Winston and Tony tackles the wolves that held Garth down. Then the next thing he know that he is standing far from them.

He try to scratch his head but find blood dripping from his claws. He investigate around and saw that a bloody massacre happened around him.

There are body parts everywhere, some were hardly or almost cannot be recognised by any means. There are intestine just laying there on the ground, there are wolf heads on there, still pouring blood but not as many as minutes ago. Their eyes capture their last moment in demise and agony.

Humphrey want to move but his feet seems to glued to the ground. His muscle has shut down.

"HUMPHREY!" Garth's voice breaks the eerie silence. He darted forward and hold Humphrey's body before it went limp.

"God, you okay coyote?" He joked a bit. Humphrey lift his middle pad and laugh a bit. "I'm fine Barf" he chuckled.

Garth let a relieved sigh escape from him.

Winston and Tony arrived as well shortly after Garth. "You okay?" Winston questioned. "After that one... i am... 56 percent okay" Humphrey throw a joke, even thought his tone is serious.

But to his surprise, Winston chuckled, followed by Tony. "You omegas, always joking like there's no day after today" Tony commented.

"It runs it our blood, Tony" he chirped nonchalantly.

"Alright, after that... 'show' you just performed, seems like King lost his balls to go on a duel with you and ran away" Winston said.

"Yup, after seeing me rampaging and exterminate his wolves easily, i can confirm that he got scared real bad" Humphrey chuckled.

They shared a laugh before they start running back to their pack. Leaving a bloody mess behind.

But unbeknownst to them, King didn't run because he was scared or whatsoever but...

He was planning something.

Something bad.

And he is preparing for the right moment to strike.

As the quad continue to run, Humphrey to start to get tired, his body was tired and fatigued. He start to get fallen behind the trio.

"Guys...wait for me" he moaned.

As soon as he say that, a dark brown entity dashed and slam it's body to him. Humphrey yelped and saw none than the leader of the rogue wolves earlier.

King. And he got that murderous eyes. Showing that he's ready to kill him.

"HUMPHREY HANG ON!" Garth yelled over him as he start speeding down to him. Humphrey manage to break his hold and tell "No! Go away Garth! You, Winston and Tony must arrive safely to the pack, even without me!" before getting downed again.

"B-but..." "THAT'S AN ORDER ALPHA!" Humphrey scolded him with frustration running through his vein. Garth nodded and tell Winston and Tony to leave him alone with King.

"TELL KATE AND MY KIDS THAT I LOVE THEM!" Humphrey yelled for one last time before King choke him again.

Now it's one against one in a middle of nowhere.

No one can come to rescue them.

Either way, death has circled around them. Bidding for the perfect time to swing his bloody scythe that had tore many soul for many ages.

Humphrey struggle to break his attack on him. It starts to wear his power off due to King's brute strength. His strength compared to King is like comparing one lion against a pack of lions.

It is not an even fight. But he still fight as hard as he can.

"You bastard! You kill my pack and you left me humiliated! Now feel my payback!" He roared. He pounced ontop of Humphrey and try to slash Humphrey's throat, but Humphrey's agility make his attempts misses.

"You're one sick wolf King!" Humphrey manage to spit at him, enraging him even more.

"SHUT UP!"

King take a hold on Humphrey by his scruff and throw him across the valley and landed upon contact with a big boulder.

Concussed and disorientated, Humphrey try to get back to his feet but it was no use. His vision is blurry and causing his mind to trick him that he's seeing not only one King, but three.

"I will... take... all... of you... one... by one..." He mumbled.

"I hate the way you kill my loyal wolves. The way you easily put them to their death with ease, the way you spurt blood out from their bodies... it makes me kinda... aroused..." He kick him away and turns out behind that boulder is an abandoned den.

It's quite large, maybe can hold up to 4 wolves. It's also well disguised due to the large boulder concealed its entrance. Also there are some tree root sticking out from the roof, making the den is literally invisible to anyone whose passing by, unless someone has a very keen eyes.

King throw Humphrey for the second time, his body hit the den wall quite hard.

He almost got no more energy to stand up. His brutal throw has drained most of his energy.

"You... sick... son of a bitch! What kind of sexual desire is that?!" He questioned the leader of rogue wolves.

King didn't answer his question. Instead, he just hold Humphrey down on his stomach, restraining him.

"Shut up! Now let me humiliate you!"

Humphrey's first thought was King will try to kill him slowly by carving his skin and start peeling it away while he enjoy the sight before him.

But when he glance back, he saw something that is even more horrifying than a slow and painful death.

King is drooling and got his 'weapon' ready. A pulsating 12 inch cock, bulging veins can be seen pulsating making it visually larger.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He screams. King shove a rock to Humphrey's mouth and wrap a vine around his muzzle so it wouldn't fell off. He also got his fore and hind tied up so he wont thrashing around when he start to 'humiliate' him.

"Enjoy your punishment!" he smiled wickedly.

He screams, whimpered and sobbed, but the only thing comes out is the sound of muffled desperation.

King push his massive cock to Humphrey's anus hole in one go. Humphrey screams in agony as it tear his asshole apart.

While it was a pure agony for Humphrey, King is on cloud nine. He barely remember that asshole is tight because he really hadn't had sex for nearly 2 years since his mate died on a hunting accident. This refreshes his memory on mating.

"Uh ohh yess Humphrey. You have a fine hole there" King moaned and start thrusting in and out.

Humphrey currently wants nothing more than breaks lose and pull out every single vein on King's body but he somehow... a bit enjoy his torture.

With King on his back plunging his big ass cock over and over, he start to have this strange feeling developing.

He start to liking it no, loving it. He don't know why but he don't want it to stop. He finally start doing something that he would never thought would happen in a million years...

He moaned to it.

King upon hearing this stops for a while. "Did you just moaned?" he asked in disbelief. He somehow made Humphrey love it.

"You like that you little Omega bitch?" he mocked. Humphrey whimpered and nodded his head lightly. King continue to thrust to Humphrey's tight asshole, Humphrey cringes whenever it enters. It delivers both sharp pain and pleasure throughout his body.

King's paw had left his back and now rest on his sides. King start to think about something. What if he untie Humphrey? Will he kill him? run away? Or stay and enjoy this?.

King have no idea which one is the most possible.

But his mind is set. His first act is going to remove the vine that held Humphrey's muzzle. The rock in his mouth is next and the last but not least, the vine around his body.

"Humphrey i want to do something..." He trailed. Humphrey tilt his head sideways as if asking what will he does to him. "I am going to cut you loose and promise you wont run away or kill me okay?" He asked.

Humphrey couldn't believe his ears. He is not sure whether to nod or shook his head. If he saying that it could lead to two option. One he let him go and he will continue to humiliate him and ultimately kill him or Two, he run away only to find some of his wolves guarding the entrance and only to get killed. Or Three maybe he is really sincere saying that.

'Well that was more than two options' Humphrey mentally chuckles. He could only hope King is true to his words and nod hesitantly. King is nervous as well as he doesn't know what he will do after he cut him loose.

He slowly move his paw to the vine that shut his mouth. Ever so slowly he draw one razor sharp claw and pull a vine slowly before it snaps. He proceeds to the other vine, one at a time. When he got to the last one he is overcome by his nervousness. 'You got this King' He mentally encouraged himself.

He pull the last vine to its stretch limit. When it snaps it feels like the sound was ten times louder than it was supposed to be.

Next he remove the rock placed inside his mouth.

For the first time Humphrey can breathe normally and his jaw is kinda hurt from the force of straining his muzzle and the rock inside his mouth.

"Thank you King..." His voice barely heard by him but fortunantely he is an alpha. "Don't mention it." He replied.

But then he decide to change the plan a bit.

"King... uhh where are you going?" Humphrey asked when he moved to his face. King's face is full of lust and his cock dangling within his eyesight and causing a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry... but i have to do this..." He look down. "Do what? What d- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Humphrey cursed as he being flipped and lay on his back.

King grins sinisterly and sat on his face with his cock laying on the side of Humphrey's muzzle. "YOU SICK SON OF A- MMMFFFF!" He got cut off as King plunges his cock to the depths of his throat, silencing him for good.

"Ohhh yesss like that Humphrey!" He growled in excitement. His cock left his mouth and quickly reenter again making a wet sloshing sound.

Humphrey tries to speak but he can't due to the unending face fucking King is doing. King would sometimes go slow but deep or fast but not too far to his throat. He even one time stuff his 12 inch cock inside his throat and let it rest there for more than a minute.

More than enough to make Humphrey feel like he is going to pass out soon.

But King still have mercy upon him and he remove his monstrous cock from his mouth, much to his relief. "You... asshole... you... will... pay..." Humphrey mumbled darkly.

But King laughed at his halfheartedly threat. He know that even though he hates it he actually kinda love it. "I know you love it. Even if it just a bit" He teased. "Shut up! I hat- i don't like it..." Humphrey corrected himself.

Somehow King got a point. As much as he hated it he actually loves it... a bit.

"Break time is over bitch! Now let's start again!" He lined up his cock to his mouth. Humphrey shut his mouth as tight as he can.

"Humphrey... you know this will only make everything more complicated so just open your fucking mouth now" King told him. Humphrey obeyed and whimper as he open his mouth ever so slightly. King slowly slide his cock to his muzzle and to his warm throat.

"Ohhh yeahh just like that..." He moaned pushing further down his throat. Humphrey start coughing but he has to do it for the sake of his freedom.

King begin to thrusting in and out his 12 inch cock. He gargled and cough at his rough face fuck and deepthroating. 'Fuck! He'll pay for this once i am free' Humphrey cursed as he feel his cock moving inside his mouth.

King's tongue lolled to the side of his muzzle and his nose cast a hot breath every two seconds. To him, Humphrey's warm throat reminds him of his wife's pussy. It brings so much memory like how she moan and squeak everytime he pounded her.

"Ohh yess just like that bitch!" He barked and growled while keep torturing Humphrey. He start to get close. "Mmhhh just a little more..." He groaned. His ball start to feel itchy and tickles. "Ohhh yeahhh get ready!" King warned and ten seconds later he blow his load to his mouth.

Humphrey was unprepared for that and his mouth is filled with King's cum. He pull out and shower him with his cum. Humphrey wheezed and coughed after he swallow it down.

"YOU INSANE FUCK!" He cursed at the now laughing King. "Yeah whatever, admit it, yoy enjoy it right?" He snickered. He try to speak but then blushed deeply. He is right. He actually enjoy it mildly. "Uhh... i uhhh... i kinda... like it..." Humphrey admitted sheepishly.

King chuckles and move to cut the vine around his legs. He slice open the vine on the fore legs before moving to the hind one. He finally proceed to cut the vine around his body.

Humphrey sit up and examine his paws. "So what now?" King asked. Humphrey didn't answer as he just hung his head low.

He then look straight toward his eyes. King know it is a look of lust but also with a little hint of vengeance. King slowly back up but gets pinned down by Humphrey. Before he can do anything Humphrey shove his 10 inch cock down his throat while growl menacingly.

King chuckled silently while Humphrey continue to drill his cock down his throat. "You like that you dirty alpha?! You like that a cock being stuffed inside your mouth?!" Humphrey asked darkly.

King chuckles and nodded while his mouth still being fucked by his cock. Humphrey start picking up his pace and jammed his cock deeper causing King to gag and got a pre coming out from his cock.

"Ohhh yess swallow it like a bitch you are!" Humphrey growled and thrust deeper everytime he draw back and push to his mouth. King absolutely enjoying this. Being dominated and completely submissive is making him excited.

Humphrey can feel that he's close so he continue to picking up the pace, filling the den with wet sloshing sound of his cock entering and exiting King's mouth and a slapping sound of his ball against his chin.

"I'm cumming!" Humphrey howled. Humphrey suddenly jerk forward causing his cock to go further down before dumping his load to his throat. King coughed and try to remove Humphreys cock but he refuses. "Not until i finish King..." He flashed an evil smile.

King swallowed his load and a gulp sound is heard signaling that he already swallow it.

"Fuck me hard Humphrey" King lay on his stomach motioning Humphrey to come. He waste no time and instantly slams his cock to his asshole. Both wolves moan and shudder at the sensation. Humphrey start thrusting in and out of him while King enjoy being fucked by Humphrey.

Although Humphrey is smaller than him the pleasure is nonetheless the same. He can feel his spear spread his asshole open. "Ohhh Humphrey... you're so big..." King moaned. "Thanks..." He replied and thrusting to King. He first start slow before picking up the pace into drilling in mercilessly.

Both wolves panting and gasping everytime they connected. Humphrey love seeing King submit to his will. It's like he is the most powerful wolf in the world that can bend everyone to his will. Humphrey slap King's ass hard and it glow red. "Do that again!" King pleaded. Humphrey growled and slap it multiple times until he is sure it leaks with blood.

Humphrey without warning flip King to his back. "What are yo-mmmm..." King got kissed by Humphrey on the lips. He grazed his tongue on his teeth begging for entry.

King open his mouth and Humphrey quickly invade with his tongue. King retaliates and a battle for dominance occured. Both moaned and fight back as hard as they can. But in the end they fought hard evenly so no one win nor lose. They pull back and a string of saliva hanging between their mouth.

Humphrey continue thrusting and not before long he can sense he is going to cum again. He picking up more speed until he is sure he can no longer go faster. His cock slamming repeatedly to the depths of his asshole and balls slapping against King's crotch.

"I am going to cum King!" He warned in the middle of moan. "Mmm do it Humphrey!" He barked happily. A few more thrust later Humphrey emptied inside of King's asshole. Both wolves moaned at the sensation.

After his ejaculation ebb he slowly remove himself from him and like he expected his white cum slowly coming out from his hole.

"That was... fun" Humphrey confessed. "It does". The two remain silent for a good 4 minutes before King speak up. "You should go back Humphrey. Kate might worry about you as well as your pup and friends." King suggested.

Humphrey slowly get up and head for the cave entrance. "King?" He called. "Yeah?" "I actually... uh... enjoy it a lot..." He blushed deeply. King can't help but laugh at Humphrey. "So... you want to do it again? Sometimes?" He asked. "Yes sure! But how am i going to find you?" Humphrey asked. He move closer to Humphrey and peck him on the lips.

"You can find me on the lake near in the forest of western region. Wolves rarely go there right?" "yes" He answered. Satisfied by his answer Humphrey head back home but not before they engaged in a hot full of passion make out session that lasted for five minutes.

Both of them agree it was an amazing experience.

A/N: God damn man! Finally i finished! I'm really sorry if i haven't updated for the past 2/3 months because i lost my spirit to write. And this request kinda a pain in my head because it's the first time i do a male on male lemon and i didn't think it'll be as good as the normal one.

So yeah this is my first time i'm doing this and i really hope if you guys and especially the requester enjoy this.

Anyway feel free to leave review and request as always and check out my other story named "Dimension Warfare". It's kinda messy from chapter 1-30ish if i remember it correctly but it's a cool story though.

And with that being said i hope you guys have a great day and see you all later! :D.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Hello you guys! Well first of all i want to say thank you for your support and encouragement and all. It makes me feel happy and tell me that i've done an amazing job that please you all :).

My god... 10k views! Wow it's just i never thought i would reach that milestone. It's uhh a big achievement for me you know xD. I would like to shout thank you to all that had viewed,, followed, and favorited this story :D.

And due to the recent request that i've uploaded contains an MxM i wil rewrite the rules.

1\. You can now request MxF, FxF, MxM. (Note that a FxF or MxM request take longet time to finish due to my little experience to such thing).

2\. There's no limitation on how many wolves will involved. You can request as much wolf as you want (2, 3, 4, 5, or even 6 simultaneously). (Until i got a brain damage).

3\. You can tell me how it's going to happen (birthday gift, cheating, rape, roleplaying, etc).

4\. You can PM me as well and please always remember i take the request randomly.

That's all for now i'll add some things if necessary in the future.

\- UPDATE-

5\. Please also take notice that i choose the request randomly. It can be from the old ones or the new ones. I hope you understand :).


	9. Humphrey's Domination

This is requested by a Guest.

X-X-X

Although Humphrey had confessed his feelings to Kate and vice versa, they haven't got married yet as the marriage are being planned to be held next week along with Garth and Lilly's wedding.

At first like they've expected, Eve fainted and Tony declares war. But Garth intervene just in time by pronouncing his love for Lilly. After a long and complicated conversation Tony agrees and pronounce that his son will marry Lilly, much to everyones relief. By doing that they effectively abolishing the highest and most sacred law: Omegas are not allowed to marry Alpha.

And turns out a some Alphas and Omegas has a secret relationship long before the law was broken but too afraid to confess it as it might cause one or both of them getting kicked out of the pack. But now they do not need to fear anything as it's already gone.

And now we're looking to two wolves that made this all possible: Humphrey and Kate.

Humphrey POV

Yesterday was one of the best day in my life. I howled with my childhood crush Kate and then it becomes better. I confessed my feelings to her and she reciprocates it. Then after that kissed and i can tell you after we broke away i have this stupid and goofy grin that makes her giggle.

Then we spend the rest of the night together at my den with her head on the crook of my neck nuzzling my chest. It's the best sleep i've ever had. And to make everything better she give me a heated make out session just as i woke up this morning.

Currently i am just walking through the forest with my soon to be wife Kate. The sun rays goes through the leaves and illuminate the ground below. The soft wind blow gently around us shaking some small branches but in a gentle way. It felt nice as it's kind cold but not so cold to give us shivers.

Ahhh yes the wedding are going to take place next week. I can't even wait for it. I just want to be married to her as soon as possible. I know it's a big event for both pack as it marks the first alpha and omega couple. And after that maybe Winston and Eve will retire and give the pack leader status to us. And before that we will have some pups. Then-.

"Humphrey are you listening to me?" A female voice asked me in a serious tone. Looking to the left i see Kate is looking directly to my eyes. "Huh what?" I asked innocently. Kate sighed. "I was explaining about pack leader duty to you and you seems like drifting off again. Did you listened to me?" She demanded. "Uhh... no?" I answered.

Kate facepawed herself and shook her head. "Wow i just waste 10 minutes explaining to you and now i have to do it all over again" She sarcastically said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

I let my ear lay flat against my head and my tail drooped before giving her the most adorable puppy eyes i've ever done. "Sorry..." I look at her sadly. I know she can't stay mad if i giving her this look. She still glaring at me but i know it's only matter of time before she gave in. "Yeah sorry you stupid omega" Kate give me a suprressed smile. To add more cuteness i curl my tail around me and i use it to hid my face save for my eyes.

Kate finally can't hold it and shook her head giggling. "Okay okay i forgive you Humphrey". I give her the biggest smile i can muster, showing her my pearly razor sharp teeth. She walk up to me and rub her nose against mine. "Thank god you were cute. Otherwise i'll have you to stay in our den facing the wall for a day as a punishment".

I chuckled at her threat. I give her a peck on the cheek. "Like you will ever going to do that" I joked. Kate rolled her eyes again. "Just wait and you'll see" She grumbled. It's kinda cute when she is angry. "Aww come on Katie i'm just playing" i give her a kiss. A passionate one. It didn't take long before she melt into it and start kissing back.

I backed her against a tree and let her hind leg wrapped around my waist. I deepened the kiss by throwing my tongue to her mouth. She moaned and purred sexily and returned the gesture.

I fight really hard and Kate is no exception. Being an alpha she is means she will try to win no matter what. We exhales warm breaths that turns both of us on. Kate wrapped her arm around my neck to add more intensity and i didn't care. I just want to be with her and only her now.

Tongue swirling around our mouth wrestle eachother trying to gain dominance. "Ohh Humphrey mmm..." Kate moaned when i tickle the roof of her mouth. I start get a wet feeling down there. Turns out Kate's already producing a substantial amount of fluid that's coming out from her pussy.

Breaking off the kiss for a moment i whisper sexily on Kate's ear. "Someone's excited" i purred and teasingly licked her ear. She blushed furiously before forcefully push her muzzle to mine and kiss me ferociusly which i gladly accept.

She slipped her tongue again and we are once again fight using our tongue. Sometimes i got pushed back sometimes her tongue got pushed back. We really enjoy it and to think that i thought i would never kiss her or even become her mate i am really happy it happened against all the odds.

She flicked her tongue on the roof of my mouth and i instantly shuddered and feel my leg becomes jelly at an instant. She giggles when i growl at her and deepen the kiss.

The battle was a draw and we both got exhausted. But i already start aiming at her delicious neck. Without saying a word i attack her neck kissing and licking at it.

Kate wasn't prepared at all and she gasped and moaned once she feel my tongue or teeth against her fur and flesh on her neck.

I lick her chin and bite her neck lovingly giving her red trails or hickies as i move south.

"Ohhh Humphrey... please... down there..." She begged. I smirked evilly and drag my coarse tongue througu her stomach. I drew circles for a few times before i go lower to her crotch.

And there it is... her swollen and pink pussy oozing out water like substance that smells like heaven to me.

I examine it for a few moments while inhaling the intoxicating scent that drives me crazy. If i didn't control myself i could've mount her and ride her mercilessly and while barking at her calling her my bitch and my cocksucker loving soon to be wife.

But i gotta barricade my lust to fuck her. Should i faltered i could've get killed by Eve, or exiled from the pack for good. Denying my chance to marry her and worse, seeing her again.

So the only thing i can do best now is by give her pussy some attention by licking or sucking at it. Or maybe i can give her an orgasm.

I move my head closer to my primary objective now. I sniffed at it and Kate shudders in pure shock. "C-can i?" "yes Humphrey, give me all you got" She nodded and give me her sexiest smile so far.

I nodded and gulped at the same time. I worried that i am not going to do good despite my effort. I inhale deeply and drew out my tongue and drag it at her slit from the bottom slowly moving to the top. I add a flick at the last second.

When i look up i saw Kate's eyes were closed and her jaw wide open. I was going to ask if i did good before what i think the loudest scream i've heard pierced my ear. I swear the whole Jasper can hear it.

I put my paw on her muzzle hurriedly to shut her up. After 6 terrifying seconds she finally stop screaming and say something but muffled by my paw. I remove my paw and instantly she jump and i land on my back.

She is straddling my waist and i got a clear sight on her drenched pussy.

"Humphrey..." She trailed. I hope i did well to please her. "You are... amazing!" She squealed in joy. I blushed and turn red at her comment. Well that was a relief. I grinned at her and say "From the scale 1 to 10, what's my score?". "1 to 10? i would say 11" She giggle wildly and soon i join her laugh after hearing her corny joke. "So do you want me to continue or not?"I ask for permission. She nod her head positively. "Yes Humphrey please make me cum so hard that your face are drenched with it. Oh and one more thing. Please save some for me so when i kiss you i can taste my own". That makes my dick even harder than before.

My mouth gaped for a second before storming her pussy again with brute forces. Kate chuckle a bit and start moaning whenever my tongue go deep into her warm pussy. For me her oozing cum is like water but added with flavor like umm what that ice cream flavor that humans love to eat?. Chocolate? no. Strawberry? no. Wait, is it vanilla?. I scoop another one and let is slide down my throat to confirm my theory. Yep, definitely vanilla.

I keep lapping all the juice she produced and to be honest i don't think it will run out because it's literally like a waterfall near the used to be border of western and eastern pack. I keep my tongue stuck deep in her pussy swivel it around and then i mimic a dick sliding in and out using my tongue to stimulate her love hole to overdrive. Kate put a paw around my head and push my head deeper to her pussy and i immediately soaked wet. "Don't you dare Humphrey! Don't you fucking dare to stop ravishing me before i cum!" She threatened but at the same time feels like she needs this more than anything.

I can only smile wickedly and get back to work again. I swirl my tongue around her walls and play with her clitoris due to the most sensitive part of female sex is there. Kate's tongue rolled out to the side of her mouth and saliva falling from her mouth to my head and muzzle. An idea clicked into my head. What if... if licking can make her crazy... what if i suck and bite at it?. I want to try it badly but i think it would hurt Kate and that's the one thing i don't want to do. Ever.

But like what they said, if you want to go further, depends on your will to see how far can you go. I breathe deeply and move my muzzle to her clitoris. I can feel it on my lips and gathering all my strength i give it a long suck. Kate's scream once more pierce through my ears and she says "FUUUUCCCKKK! HUMPHREEEEYYY!". I know she is close so i double my efforts while timing to bite at her clit to give her the sensation she would never forget. As if i am a wolf with telepathy i can sense that within a few seconds she would cum all over me.

So i decide to do one last thing. I move her clitoris so it's kinda revealed and with one swift move i bite on it gently. Then... it happened. Kate scream 10 times louder than the previous one and i could've swear the tree around us snap and fall to the ground and an earthquake around magnitude 9 happens and shook the entire Jasper. Then flowing cum like flood during the heaviest and wettest rain season surging towards me muzzle.

My mouth soon greeted with the warm essence of her pussy and i absolutely love it. I gladly drink it all down but the volume was too much and ended spilling around my face, muzzle, neck and body. Despite all of this i can still see her pleasured and pure shock face. After a good also long 20 seconds her cum finally subsided and i carefully roll her from my chest and i get up while licking the remains. I can see her breathing heavily and mouth are agape. I take that chance to kiss her and dump the remains that i got from my body.

She was shocked at first but then accept it fully and moan through her mouth. It finally ends and i can clearly see love in her eyes. But i also notice something else... _lust._ "Well well Humphrey..." She trailed giggling wildly. "I had the best orgasm in my life! You are amazing Humphrey. I think i'll keep ya as my pet" She giggled again. "Well being a pet for you is great but what if..." I glide my muzzle to her ear "i become your sex slave?" i ended it with a lick in her ear. She gasped and cover her mouth with her paw.

"Humphrey!" She laughs loudly as i am reduced into a blushing wolf. "W-well? it's kinda... good actually" I try to make some sentences but fail. "Well after some consideration i think you'll do good" She winks at me and i tremble in response. "Or maybe... i can be yours..." She lick my inner ear and at that moment my whole face went so deep reed that i think the entire blood in my body converge in my face. Kate laughs uncontrollably and laying on her back. I can even see some tears are out of her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHO MY GOD HUMPHREY! AHEHEHEHEHE WHAHAHAHAT WHAS THAHAHAHAT!" She speak between fits of laughters. "Uhhh... i don't know..." I murmured still blushing from her gesture. She continue to laugh for another 2 minutes before she regain strength to stop and get on all fours again. But she still chuckles and giggles after that which kinda makes me embarrassed for a moment.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips and brush her tail under my chin. "Don't worry, i'm not saying i didn't like it in fact, i find it really adorable and cute as well". I blushed but this time it went away quicker and i nuzzle her nose affectionately. "Thank you Kate" i give her a genuine smile. She smile warmly as we continue to walk but i am walking behind her just to see her cum oozing out slowly from her pussy. She gives me this one more seductive look to me and intentionally i think, shook her ass to turn me on even more.

" _No this isn't right! I should not let my lust take control of my body!_ " I screamed inside my mind. Then a mind pierced right to my brain. " _Well Humphrey, i think you are not going to win this mind battle heheh_ " It snickered. I was dumbfounded. " _Who the fuck are you?_ " I asked. It just laughs at my stupid question.

" _Humphrey you idiot. I am 'you'. Well technically you because i am your sub conscious._ " It reveal itself. Now it starts to get clearer. " _Well why don;t you help me getting rid of my dirty thoughts of her. You are the one who supposed to do it not me_ " I groaned mentally. It chuckles. " _But you are the one whose still keep looking at her ass don't you?_ ". Well it does has a point. While i'm arguing with my sub conscious i didn't notice that my eyes were glued to her ass.

" _Wait wha-_ " " _Listen Humphrey, i know that you want to mate with her real bad but you try to keep your dick out of her pussy just because you are afraid that she might hate you or even worse, want to slit your throat open if Eve isn't the first one going to do that but you are wrong_ ". What did i just hear?. " _What? What or why am i wrong?_ " I asked it again. I can see that it face pawed itself. " _Don't you see it Humphrey? She teased you by shaking her ass and giving you those kind of looks when they are horny as fuck. That is a sign Humphrey! She wants you to fuck her in all holes and do not stop until every single one of her holes dripping with your cum and hers and make her can't walk straight for a goddamn month!_ " It explained thoroughly.

Wow i never thought my sub conscious can handle this better than me. Shame on me i guess...

" _So now you're saying that i have to fuck her? right now?_ " " _YES FOR GOD SAKE HUMPHREY! FUCK HER HARD AND DEEP! DON'T STOP UNTIL SHE SCREAM YOUR NAME OVER AND OVER! Good luck with that_ " And with that my sub conscious are gone, leaving me behind to ponder on it last words. Hmm... i guess it was right. She's teasing me and maybe she wants me to fuck her. But what if things happen the opposite?. "Well... i guess... it's better try than theorized" I muttered. And as soon as i say that all of my worries fade to nothing. And being replaced with raging lust of her. My eyes dilated and my breaths become heavier.

Kate once again look back to give me another look but this time i am going to make her pay. "Humphrey what happened to you?" She asked concerned. I didn't answer her. I just keep walking to her.

Now she started to feel uneasy. "Humphrey please stop giving me that look. It scares me" She whimpered. Without warning i pounced on top of her effectively pinning her to the ground. "Humphrey! What are y- mmfff" She blushed when i silenced her with a kiss. I slipped my tongue to wrap it around her tongue. She blushed even deeper and let one of her paw to the back of my head and push me deeper to the kiss.

We part off and i aligned my cock to her pussy. Kate's expression went from blushing to horror in seconds. "Humphrey! please don't! You can't-". Too late. I slammed my cock as hard as i could to her pussy. She screams and i hurriedly cover her mouth with my paw. "Listen you bitch! I know you want this by teasing me with that look, smiles, winks you gave to me. Not to mention that you also shook your ass whenever possible. So this is my punishment for you for being a bad and naughty girl!" I barked in her ear while licking her sensitive parts.

She blushed and nodded weakly. I grinned and flip her around so she laying on her stomach. I mount her from behind and thrust violently again. She bit her lower lip just to keep moan and gasp coming out but i know that wont last long. Her pussy feels amazing. It's tight and it pulses in the same rhythm as my penis. It pulses as if try to drag my cock deeper to her cavern. I slide out creating a wet sloshing sound. Kate groaned in ecstasy at the feeling.

"Ohhh yeahhh Humphreyyy" she moaned in delight. It warms me up to know that i am doing a good job to please her. I slam it again and Kate shrieked in surprise at my action. I start thrusting in and out slowly but then i hit something. "Humphrey please do it slow. That's my barrier. You didn't hit it at the first two slams. If you want my pussy accept that thick and big cock of yours fully you have to break it" Kate explained.

I nodded lightly but i can't keep myself at bay for much longer. She wants it so do i. But why am i not making another step?. That's when my sub conscious kicks in again. " _Dude what the fuck?! Just do it!_ " It mentally slaps me. I am a total dumb for not doing the right thing. I inhale for some time before slamming as hard as i can to her pussy. Effectively breaking her barrier as blood coming out from her slit.

"Ohh shit! Kate are you alright?!" I asked worriedly. She nodded and manage to give me a sly smile. "Yes i am okay. Now fuck me until i can no longer walk straight" She seductively said to me. I smiled mischievously. "Oh you'll walking funny for the rest of this month". Kate giggled at my threat. I thrust in again rougher this time giving Kate a sensation that ripple throughout her body. I start at a slower pace just because she's still try to handle my enormous cock. 10 inches long that would make any girl drool at the sight of it.

"Ohhh Humphrey... i never knew you'll be this big..." She moaned lightly. "Heh never underestimate the omegas Kate" I said. I lower my muzzle to her ear. "Especially, the one who's riding you at the moment..." I whisper with a voice filled with sexual desire. Kate giggles uncontrollably as i kiss her head. I start to go a little bit faster to see how she would react. She continue to moan and gasp at every single move i made. Her noises are heavenly melodies to my ears.

The face she makes while i fuck her hard makes me want her even more. The way she close her eyes, her tongue hanging to the side of her mouth, the breathing noises she made. All drives me crazy. I start to go on an even faster pace due to Kate's behavior saying that i should go even further. I bite the scruff of her neck while pounding on her dripping pussy. "Ohh yess Humphrey! Ohhh yess make me your slut! Make as your cum loving mate!" She cried loudly. I chuckle at that and continue fucking her roughly.

Wet slapping sound of us fucking filled the air around us and the sex musk as well. We just keep going and we absolutely love very single second of it. "Ahhh Kate your pussy is so fucking tight!" I commented while thrusting. "Humphrey... your cock is so big. I can't imagine how it fits so well inside of me" She replied back. "Fuck Kate!" "Ohhh Humphrey you have a dirty mouth aren't you?" She tease me. I quickly shot back. "Says the one who flirt and seduce me to doing this..." She just laugh.

"Okay but still, i love it" She murred. I smiled and fuck her deeper and harder. I can feel my orgasm is building inside of me. "Kate... i close..." I gaped. "Me too baby... knot me. I was shocked. "You sure Kate?" "Yes Humphrey. Make me yours. Make me as your property, your slut, your cum loving and sex crazy wife" She wink again. At that point i lost all of my body control as a new surge of power consume my mind and muscle. As soon as she says that i found myself thrusting in and out at light speed.

"Ohhh ohhh Humphrey! Yes like that! mmmm ohh yeahhh give it to me!" Kate moaned and tease me to speed up my orgasm. I try as hard as i can to knot her. Her pussy is flooding and forming a puddle below but i don't give a fuck. Then, involuntarily, i slap her ass hard. Kate's back arched and she moaned. "Please do that again Humphrey" She begged. "Beg me. Beg for it" I growled. Kate giggles and say what i think one of the most sexual and sultry filled voice i've ever heard. "Please Humphrey slap my ass again until it becomes bright red and please keep fucking me and don't stop until i fainted and dripping with your cum in my ass and pussy. I want to be drowned in your cum. Please Humphrey, slap me hard again."

I nodded and slap her multiple times. "Ahhh yess just like that Humphrey! ohh i absolutely love it!" She shrieked. I feel, any moment now, i'll cum in her pussy. "Kate i'm close! I gotta knot you!" I warned. "Do it baby! do it! Knot me! Ohh fuck yess!" She scream loudly. I keep fucking her and i can feel slowly her pussy accepting my full length and in no time, my balls as well. I have to do it. It's just a matter of time. I draw back before slamming hard to her again.

It failed. I try for the second time and it still fail. I feel my semen are on the edge of bursting and so does Kate. As a final act i pin her down to the ground leaving her pussy high up in the air. I draw back as far as i can before with all of my strength i push so hard that i thought the slapping sound was heard within a mile radius.

 _POP!._

It happened. I manage to knot her. We screams loudly as orgasm take control over our body. My semen collided with hers. I emptied my load inside her and with nowhere to go, her bellies seems to get bigger. She moaned when she feel something being injected to her womb. "Ahhh Humphrey you dump so many that i think my belly look a bit bigger" She said.

She roll to her back to see me and my hanging cock. Then without warning i shove my cock down her throat gagging her. "Suck my cock dry bitch! Take every single inch of it!" I demanded. She obliged happily and suck it dry eagerly and she even toyed with it with her tongue. It roll around my phallus and would sometime suck at. To be honest seeing her like this is like a dream come true.

A sex goddess, in the form of Kate, was laying on her back, sucking my cock for every single drop of cum left hanging on it. I drool as well and let it fell between her eyes. She giggled and use her paw to rub all over her face. Once i feel it was all clean and glossy i pull it out violently making a loud slurping noise. She giggles and bop my nose with her paw. "Naughty naughty... i am going to punish your really bad" She said sexily.

"Not if i done that in the first place..." And instantly i slammed my cock hard into her asshole. She shrieked in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same moment. I keep pounding her ass to see how long she could last. "Ahh ahhh fuck you Humphrey! Ahhh fuck you're so big!" She cried. I grinned maliciously and keep fucking her hard.

To silence her i kiss her furiously and keep humping her. She blushed but keep kissing me as our tongue battle again. Her asshole is extremely tight in comparison to her pussy and it's warm but nevertheless i enjoy it very much. I can tell she love every second of it. She hissed in pleasure when i hit her deep and moan when my cock left her. She then start doing things that make our session even hotter.

She suck at my tongue as if it was a lollipop by what humans call it when they eat a big colorful round of candy that taste sweet. I find it really hot and it turn me on even more. I fuck her even harder and deeper because of that. "Ahh fuck fuck Humphrey! ohh yeahh fuck me hard and deep and don't stop until you fill me up with your seeds" She beg to me.

I smiled and happily nodded as i pound her even deeper that i think my balls are start to slipping into her asshole. I can already feel i'm coming again. Using all of my strength that i have left i pull her off the ground and let her take control. Kate was confused at first but went to it as fast as the confusion go. She even become wilder and more lustful as i can say. "Ahhh damn Kate you are a really really naughty Alpha. _my_ naughty Alpha" i tease her. She smiled darkly and on purposely tease me by licking my chest.

I grab hold onto her hips and i help her to gain her climax faster. "Humphrey i'm close! cum with me! let me feel your cum inside me!" She cried sexually. I grunted as multiple shots of seeds being injected to her asshole. She scream as well and her cum pouring out like waterfall. After a minute it died and she rest on my chest nuzzling it with her nose.

"Ohh Humphrey... you are an amazing lover" She commented. "Same to you beautiful" i kissed her head. She smile at that. "Well can i take that as a compliment?" "sure thing babe". "Aren't you a sweet wolf?" She tease me again. I rolled my eyes but say "yes i am, but you aren't just a sweet wolf too. You are my sex partner, my bitch and slave for the rest of our life and my cum loving wife" I smiled evilly. "Ohh my... Humphrey is being naughty with me. Careful or you'll be _my_ sex slave" She shot back.

I grinned and kiss her tenderly. "I love you Kate" "I love you to Humphrey". We kissed for what it seems like forever...

A week later...

This is it. I finally going to be her husband for the rest of my life. The last thing we have to do is to rub our nose together. Just as we almost rub Kate suddenly tackle me to the ground and kiss me passionately. Eve and Winston can only sighs and shook their head while laughing lightly while Tony chuckles at her actions. My friends were yelling "Humphrey you lucky sly wolf!" and the whole pack cheer for us and for Garth and Lilly as well.

Our new life starts now...

A/N: Okay... i don't know what came over me for the past 3 months. It's just... my spirit to write suddenly disappear and i feel like i don't want to do this for a period of time. Then there's school, homework, projects, test and exam and many more that makes my time to write to decrease even more. But thankfully i manage to push myself to write again and i can finally finish this request.

So here it is guys and i hope you enjoy it :). I am really sorry for not updating for months and if you ask me why or want a more a detailed reason just pm me and i'll respond ASAP.

Have a nice day and see you all later! :)/


	10. Author's Note 2

A/N: Hello guys! This is _The Anonimo Avtory_ speaking on the behalf of HR1992 because he is currently busy at the moment but he manage to give _us_ a few notes for you guys.

First of all, he would want to say sorry for not updating for such a long time for the AO Lemon Request. He was busy and worst of all, writers block.

 _We_ would want to help him to finish the request that he's working on but _we_ fear that it wont be as good as he imagined. So _we_ all decide to leave that to him which he agrees as well.

Second is that, he also experiencing some kind of private problems that _we_ do not know about it. Not even a single one. _We_ respect his decision and shall _we_ say, not _our_ business.

Third and final note. This one is related to the second one. Due to the private problems that he experiencing right now he will update even slower and even _we_ don't know when will the next chapter of AO lemon request would be out. So _we_ would like to ask you to support him as best as you can so he may stay strong.

That's all for now, this is _The Anonimo Avtory_ speaking and have a nice day everyone.


	11. Notice

Hey guys, it's me HR1992. Now i wouldn't mind if you guys hate me if i haven't updated for months and suddenly stop posting new chapter. I am not going to the full detail of what happened but to sum it up a massive writer block hits me.

It took me several months to regain strength and the will to write again.

But that's not the point why i create this small note.

I have PM'ed Kellylad13 and he is in a bad condition. I don't know what hit him but it seems like extremely bad and he start to think to do bad things.

What i want to say is that i want you guys, fellow supporters, readers, and writers to encourage Kelly to stay strong and support him as best as you guys can. He need it so much right now. Whether it is in the form of story review or maybe a PM it will help him tremendously.

I pray that he'll be fine with all the ordeal he's going through. Stay strong Kelly! We're all here with you!

Also i also want to adress one of my friend ALPHAWOLF117 about his current situation. He currently have some problems that i wont say. But i am hoping he'll be okay and back writing soon.

That's all i can say for now. I hope they can recover soon and rejoin us.


End file.
